Naruto the Pokemon Tyrannt
by Rigbutter96
Summary: The world isn't as black and white as people make it out to be, but Naruto doesn't care. He has his own goals and dreams to accomplish, and thanks in no small part to his brutal training of his Pokemon, he is that much closer to meeting them. But, in the end, will he look out only for himself and his Pokemon? Or, will he find what he always wanted? Naruto x Georgia x Joy x Alice
1. Chapter 1

AN: Been a while people. But, don't worry. I may be gone for a few days or weeks at a time, but I would never willingly abandon any of you! This is my very first attempt at a Pokemon x Naruto crossover, and as such, need your help to keep things in the right order. This takes place in Unova up to the first Club Battle Royal, but from there it will be on an original storyline.

Pairings are:

Naruto x Georgia

Naruto x Professor Juniper x James x Jessie (Family Relationship)

Naruto x Hunter J (Mother)

His pokemon have been selected, but the final one he will ever reveal will be selected by you guys, and here they are in order of how long he's had them:

Swampert (Numachi)  
Garchomp (Shiza)  
Haunter (Kyofu)  
Alakazam (Sonzai)  
Absol (Yugameru)  
Luxray (Raizen)  
Toxicroak (Reserve) (Kega)  
Marowak (Reserve) (Gunji)  
Hitmonlee (Reserve) (Rock Lee)  
Scizor (Reserve) (Tsuinburedo)  
Genesect (Reserve) (Tekio)  
Salamence (Reserve) (Madara)  
Darkrai (Reserve) (Madara)  
Typhlosion (Shinju)  
Metagross (Haka)  
Reviewer Picked Pokemon (Reviewer picked name)

Tell me who you want to be Naruto's final reserve Pokemon, who he will use later in the story.

Team Rocket will not be incompetent fools, nor absolutely evil bastards. They'll be more like soldiers or desperate people trying to make some money for various reasons.

The Kids have all been aged to fifteen or sixteen, depending on who it is.

And yes, Ash ketchum, who is without a doubt the stupidest bastard ever, will be bashed. Seriously, he has already trained several high-level Pokemon, but everytime he goes to a new region, it's like he forgets about them until the finals.

I own nothing, but if I did, this show would be way more brutal and less kid friendly, on par with Naruto: Shippuden.

(Pokemon Attack)

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Chapter 1- Give an inch, take a mile)

He stood at the back of the group of contestants, his head down and his eyes downcast, trying to keep as low a profile as possible. His plan was simple: Compete, do enough to win some cash, then scram. But, upon seeing his old friend here, he decided to make a 'surprise' appearance. It wasn't as if he had no confidence in his abilities, far from it: He could beat each and every one of the competitors with just one of his Pokemon, but he didn't want to cause any trouble, nor did he want to cause any trouble.

Hence why he was garbed as he was: He had on a black hoodie jacket, zipped up halfway to show a grey t-shirt, the jacket covered in red nimbus clouds. His jeans were black as well, with the left knee ripped, and black converse. His hands were covered by full black combat gloves, with a peace symbol on the backs. His trademark grey hair, which had been a bane to him for as long as his sixteen year old mind could remember, was covered by a black beanie hat that left a few strands to fall in his face. His cobalt blue eyes were slightly hidden by the shadow of his hair.

His pokeballs were secure in his jacket, and even though it was against regulations, he did have all of his pokeballs with him, all sixteen, and he would be damned if anyone ever tried to make him leave them behind. They were his family, and he would be damned if they were taken away. He had trained them all from birth, spending countless hours developing the perfect combination of skills, tactics, and abilities to make them all an unbeatable force.

Now, as he watched the 'friendly' matches of the various rivals go by, he found himself falling asleep at how boring they were. They were using overused and overrated tactics, all the while acting arrogant and foolish of better, more unpredictable ways of fighting. They prefered to play it safe, more concerned about getting to the next round and impressing people than defeating their current opponents.

Soon, it was his time to shine against a girl with purple hair, wearing ridiculous clothing unfit of a trainer of a serious nature.

The announcer, Don George, soon yelled. "Next match: Burgundy versus Naruto Uchi...Uchi...Uchiha?!"

His questioning of the name of the competitor caused many of the more experienced and well travelled Pokemon Trainers to begin to whisper and glare at the black clad teen, who had removed his beanie to reveal a spiky grey mane of untamed hair. Everyone recognised him immediately; his reputation as a trainer having become infamous in some circles, while famous to others.

The current champions in attendance, Cynthia and Alder, both had narrowed eyes at the young man, watching his every move as he took his position across from a suddenly nervous, but then incredibly overconfident Burgundy. His eyes, once having some kind of emotion, quickly shut down any and all forms of feeling as he hyper-focused on the battle, his mind going to one of his most used strategies: Demonstration of power and intimidation.

The judge, who glared at Naruto with suspiciousness, began the match as Burgundy called out her first Pokemon, the rules being that only one be used during the duration of the tournament. "Go Dewott!"

The blue otter like Pokemon appeared and took an arrogant stance, and Naruto glared as he used the human version of Mean Look to make it back up a few steps. Reaching inside his jacket, he closed his eyes and thought of which one to use. 'If I use Madara, it would be overkill. But, if I use Raizen it would be easy to play off my strategies as a very well trained Pokemon. Decisions, decisions.'

Deciding, he grabbed his pokeball and called out his first pokemon. "Show them true and absolute power...Raizen!"

From the flash of energy that signified a pokemon being released from it's pokeball, a Luxray appeared. Although, there were a few differences between it and normal Luxray's. Namely, it had a black bandanna with red nimbus clouds on it tied to his foreleg. Lightning zipped around it as it gazed apathetically at the weak creature that his Boss had asked him to show the meaning of power to.

The Luxray was named Raizen, and he had been trained to have complete mastery over Electric and Normal attacks, making him dangerous in both long and short range. Confidence and knowledge had almost literally been pounded into his head after the three years he had spent being trained, and all of the Wild and Tamed Pokemon they had beaten over those years, not to mention him being one of the Six 'Bijuu', as the master liked to refer to them as, which were the six he used most often in battle, and had been trained to fight in regulation battles, while the others...not so much.

So, for all intents and purposes, Raizen was the absolute best at what he did, which was fight regulation battles and stay within the rules of said battles. It was why he had an Akatsuki bandana, like the other Six.

Looking at the girl, he made eye contact and said. "I shall make the first move." She went to protest, but she stopped when he called out. "Raizen, use Chidori Senbon!"

Raizen used his tail to focus lightning around the tip of his tail, which glowed with electricity, before flicking it at Dewott, who didn't get to dodge by the speed of the projectiles, which hit him and shocked it brutally, before sticking to him and hindering his movement. Burgundy looked angry and said. "Dewott, use Water Gun!"

A ball of water came at Raizen at a lax speed, who dodged easily, before Naruto smirked. "Is that all? Well then...Raizen, use Lightning Bolt."

The Luxray got a glint in his eyes as he sent a massive blast of lightning at the Dewott, but it missed, something Burgundy commented on. "You missed me, hah!"

Her reply left her stupefied until she turned and paled, along with the rest of the crowd and trainers, sans the Champions who only narrowed their eyes even further. Where the lightning bolt had hit, was nothing more than smoke and rubble, as it had completely demolished the wall and tore through outer wall near the forest.

Burgundy suddenly felt very fearful and raised her hand, forfeiting and making Naruto scowl. He hated quitters, but the fear she showed him brought up some deeply repressed and bad memories from seeing her run away from him.

Elsewhere, Ash Ketchum asked perhaps the stupidest, yet most intelligent question ever. "Who is that?"

His answer came from the least likely source, who had tried to make herself cold and unemotional, so as to hide her giddiness at seeing her old friend and crush again. "His name is Naruto Uchiha." Everyone of the newer generation turned to Georgia as she spoke, while the Champions stood beside them. "And he is, without a doubt, the most effective, powerful, brutal, and dangerous Trainer from Unova to Hoenn. He has a reputation of being undefeated, and he participated in several legal and illegal tournaments where he completely wiped the floor with every person competing."

A voice interrupted her, and she grit her teeth at what was said. "He's also a no good punk, a bad egg if I ever did see one."

Officer Jenny looked across the field at the other entrance, seeing her sister there as well, before continuing. "He's been connected to several small time thefts, as well as racketeering and hosting illegal tournaments. Not to mention just who his parents-"

"That's enough, Jenny. I believe you've made your point." Cynthia said in a soft, authoritative voice. That specific piece of information was better left unsaid. "All that matters is that he hasn't committed a crime in the past two years, and I am curious as to why he so suddenly dropped off of the map."

Cylan looked over at the woman and asked in an inquisitive tone. "Was Georgia correct in saying he was really that strong?"

Alder spoke before the blonde could, and his words carried a seriousness many hadn't seen. "As he is...he could defeat both Cynthia and I in a battle, and walk away with relatively unscathed Pokemon. His skill as a trainer is incredible, and his pokemon are all top notch in every way."

"Wow, he must be very strong. Do you know how he trains?" Stefan asked. If he found out, he could maybe use it to train Soc.

Georgie answered this time, again gaining all of the attention. "Naruto Uchiha was very...thorough in his training of his pokemon. And while it is rather brutal, it is very effective. His Luxray, Raizen, is the epitome of Electric Types, and I have no doubt that even Pikachu would be defeated by it."

Ash scoffed and glared at her. How dare she say that! Pikachu was the strongest, and could never be defeated. Jenny, however, looked at Georgia and asked in a sharp tone. "And how do you know so much about him?"

The answer stunned them all, as it was so unexpected. "Because, he was my best friend while we grew up in Nuvema Town."

(Flashback- Seven Years Ago)

A young Georgia was walking down the road as she cradled a bruise on her face with her palm. She tried not to cry, tried to show that her Dragon Trainer Father that she was strong and worthy of his affection, but it didn't work.

Tears leaked out as she ran to a nearby forest to hide, her face throbbing from where her father, Kage, had hit her in a blind rage after she had played with his dragon pokemon. By the time he had realised what he had done, she was already gone.

She stopped walking when she heard sounds of battle, her curiosity getting the better of her, she followed them. What she saw stopped her in her tracks as she watched a grey haired kid her age with blue eyes, wearing black shorts and a white shirt, having black converse on, watching on as what she recognised as a Marshtomp did what looked like intense physical exercise, lifting heavy boulders and firing off incredibly fast and powerful Mud Bombs at trees as he did so.

Her foot stepped forward, and a snap was heard, making her freeze as the two snapped their heads towards the direction it came from. Blue eyes locked with her green and the boy frowned. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

Georgie walked out of the woods and looked shyly at the, admittedly, handsome boy. "W-Well I was walking by and heard some explosions, so I decided to investigate."

His frown didn't lift as he looked at her face, more specifically her bruise. "Hey, you okay? Ya got a nasty looking bruise there. Need some help? My...Caretaker is good at healing things." She nodded and the boy looked at his pokemon. "Alright, Numachi, we gotta get back. Come on, we'll train more tomorrow."

That day, two best friends met.

(End Flashback)

"Since that day, I kept going back to Professor Juniper's lab, his Aunt, and spent time with him. I learned his training philosophy: Pokemon are not glass, they are made to battle. This belief led him to train everyone of his pokemon to the utmost level." She finished.

She would have continued, but was stopped by a new voice, one she recognised by the baritone resonance that made her heart flutter. It's owner was a person she imagined as she masturbated, and his name was one she called out after the orgasm. "That's only half of it. The second part is: If one fails, they all fail. When my pokemon don't progress, they all work until that one gets stronger."

Naruto Uchiha smiled at his old friend, a mental grin on his face at the blush on her heart shaped face, and momentarily examined her attire. She had on a blue blouse underneath a green button up vest, a green skirt and thigh high stockings, with green boots. Her dark pink hair was covered by a green beanie hat like his, and her body had matured after the two years they hadn't seen each other, with her now sporting wide hips and a tight, bubble butt, a slim waist, and fairly large breasts ranging from high B to low C-Cups.

Before anyone could speak, Officer Jenny was there and had handcuffs. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're under arrest!"

Everyone, even the two champions, were shocked by that. It was Cynthia who voiced her outrage. "What?! Why are you arresting him?! He didn't do anything, yet, but still!"

Jenny just scoffed and cuffed the teen, who was blank faced. "That may be true, but you and I both know exactly what this kid is capable of! Not to mention who his parents are, and the fact that once you commit a crime, you're destined to commit more."

Ash seemed to nod in agreement, while everyone else just looked at her. Alder scowled and said. "But, he hasn't committed any crimes yet, as such, you cannot arrest him because of suspicion."

"Oh? So you're saying that if I search him, he won't have any stolen goods?"

"No, what I'm saying is, you can't arrest him under false accusations and paranoia."

Jenny shrugged and quickly began to pat the teen down, he rolled his eyes, before the narrowed when she checked his inner-jacket pocket and grabbed all of his pokeballs. Narrowing her eyes, she asked. "And who do these belong to? Did you steal them?"

"No, Officer. Those are my total collection of pokemon. If you check the owner tags, it clearly states me as being the rightful owner." He answered, his voice not showing any of the annoyance he felt right now.

After she checked them, she handed them back and continued her search, before pulling out a piece of paper. Written on it was a message from his Aunt asking him to ask Cynthia to follow him back to Nuvema Town for her expertise. Seeing nothing wrong, she uncuffed him, but not before she said in a cold tone. "If you do anything out of line, my sisters and I WILL be the ones to put you behind bars."

"Then I have nothing to fear, now do I?" He replied cooly. He had been read the riot act by his Aunt, who was more like a Mom to him that his own, about his less than good actions in the past. Who knew that such a calm and kind person can be a true demon when angered.

After she left, there was an awkward silence until Cynthia broke it. "So...where have you been for two years?"

She got a deadpan expression for her troubles. "As blunt as ever, I see. Well, to answer your question, I was increasing the training of my pokemon and managed to catch a very...interesting one, too. So, I've been in the Wild Zone with my pokemon, training and getting stronger with them."

Georgia was wide eyed as she looked at her friend and secret crush. "The Wild Zone?! It's completely dangerous there, and so many untamed and uncatalogued pokemon are out there!"

"That's why I went there, there's just no challenge fighting pokemon that everyone else has knowledge of, and my pokemon wanted a true life and death challenge. Yeah, it was dangerous, but I survived and grew way stronger because of all of the dangers there. My pokemon became a new class all unto themselves, on the new frontier. There is, without a doubt in my mind, nowhere else that you could get my kind of training done other than there. Yeah, I do admit to it being rather cruel, but seriously, it was worth it."

After he said that, a flash went off as one of his pokemon forced itself out of it's ball, revealing his Absol, named Yugameru, looking exactly like a normal one, except for the same black bandana with red nimbus clouds on it on his front, upper left leg. He looked annoyed at naruto, who raised an eyebrow as the pokemon began to 'speak'. "Ab, Absol!"

"Sorry, Yugameru, but Raizen was the best choice to show power, but next time when precision is required, you'll be the first I choose." Naruto said, hoping to calm his rather eccentric pokemon.

One of the 'new' girls, Bianca if he recalled, asked in an excited tone. "So, how many pokemon have you seen?"

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, the Uchiha said in an embarrassed tone. "I managed to get all of Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, not counting Legendary Pokemon, and have about half of Unova to go. My aunt wants to put together the worlds first full complete library of pokemon. I've been helping her by finding and scanning every single one I come across."

It was impressive, they had to say. he was obviously not idle. But, before they could continue, the announce declared day one over, and everyone left for their free rooms, including Naruto.

But not before Georgia demanded a private discussion as to what he had been up to ever since they last saw, aside from his stay in the Wild Zone. She had some things to get off of her chest, and from the look in Naruto's eyes, he also had things he wanted to say, but couldn't.

(Later that night)

Naruto sat outside as he looked up at the stars, cursing whatever higher being there was that his life had been jacked up so much before he had even been born. And because of his parents, he was denied even the smallest chance of ever getting truly close to his mother and father, and was raised, for the most part, by his Aunt in Nuvema Town.

He didn't start his journey until he was ten, but he did start catching pokemon at a young age, and his two oldest pokemon, Numachi the Swampert and Shiza the Garchomp, had been his closest friends before he met Georgia, but she then and went to become a Dragon Buster in hopes of defeating her easily angered father, leaving him alone again.

When he went on his journey, he had at first tried to steer clear of the seedier side of every region, but, after the beginning of his journey, he had been drawn in and became known as 'The Tyrant' for his brutal defeat of anyone who stood against him. He had never had it easy, seeing as nearly every Officer Jenny had it out for him and declared him a criminal, despite his actually small record of minor theft, and all because of his parents.

It was a deep secret, one that every person not in his current age group or younger knew about, due to the decision of the United Gym Leader Alliance to keep it a secret for his protection, and it made it difficult for him to travel without hassle, glares, whispered words, or being overcharged and denied service by Pokemon Centers.

You see, his parents happened to be very notorious criminals, and due to their actions, he had been labeled as a no good punk, a low life, and was said to one day 'take over the family business.'

His Father was Obito Uchiha, the infamous pokemon trainer who had attempted to overthrow the Gym Leaders of Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. The man hadn't really met Naruto all that much, as he tried to distance himself from, what Naruto thought he thought of the boy that was his son, an unwanted distraction. Naruto couldn't help but feel as if the man thought of him as a mistake from the past, a nuisance.

His mother was the truly infamous Hunter J, or Jade as was her name, and she had dumped Naruto on her sister, Professor Juniper, the first chance she got. He had been three at the time, and didn't really understand at the time what was happening, and just did as his mother told him to. He had many more run-ins with the woman, each one leaving a rather bitter taste in the teens mouth, as she wanted nothing to do with him.

Sighing, he looked at his hand and closed it into a fist, the tendons cracking as he did. He made a vow, all those years ago, to become strong enough to defeat both of them, and he had. All he had to do was catch their attention. He looked up at the moon, his eyes filled with determination to make them recognise him, come home and be a family, and settle all of this shit.

Which, given the fact that he was making a name for himself in the right circles, both underground and in the legal battle systems, was inevitable.

All he had to do was wait.

(Unknown Place)

Currently, a man in an orange swirl mask, wearing a black shirt, pants, and a green scarf, armor plating on his arms, stood beside a grey haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a full body dress and a vizor. They were standing on the bridge of the woman's ship, looking at the moon as they stayed deep in thought.

For some reason, they felt as if their son was doing the same, and felt some kind of warmth from it, before their cold and pessimistic nature took over, telling them that he probably hated them for his shitty childhood. It hurt to distance themselves from the one thing they had both created instead of stolen or destroyed, but it was for the best.

They were criminals, and they didn't want him to grow up in that kind of environment. But, from reports about his actions in the past, and the rumors regarding the brutal way he trained his pokemon and his strength as a trainer, he was on a very dangerous path.

But, as they said all those years ago before leaving him with Juniper, it was for the best.

AN: Got a bit angsty there, sorry. But, it does set the stage for future confrontation, as well as some twists to the plot. Next chapter is more of the One-Sided fights Naruto has with the Georgia, who he wants to test.

Not to mention introducing more of Raizen and his abilities. I used Lightning Style moves from Naruto to make some pokemon attacks for Naruto's pokemon, but they will use original pokemon moves.

But, as they say, all good things come to those who wait.

And wait you shall until my muse comes to me again!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, here is a second chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Pairings: Naruto x Georgia x Alice x Nurse Joy?

Jesse x James

Naruto x Professor Juniper x Cynthia (Family)

Swampert (Numachi)  
Garchomp (Shiza)  
Haunter (Kyofu)  
Alakazam (Sonzai)  
Absol (Yugameru)  
Luxray (Reserve) (Raizen)  
Toxicroak (Reserve) (Kega)  
Marowak (Reserve) (Gunji)  
Hitmonlee (Reserve) (Rock Lee)  
Scizor (Reserve) (Tsuinburedo)  
Genesect (Reserve) (Tekio)  
Salamence (Madara)  
Darkrai (Reserve) (Kage)  
Typhlosion (Reserve) (Shinju)  
Metagross (Reserve) (Haka)  
(1) (Reserve) (Kenpachi)

1. Your voting choices have been narrowed down in a surprising amount of PMs sent to me for one of the following:

Druddigon  
Haxorus  
Armaldo

Please review or PM me your choices.

Yes, I did give Naruto a Raichu, do to me getting five separate Pm's and two emails to give him one. And after debating for a little bit, I decided to name him Kenpachi.

On with the story!

(Chapter 2- 99 Problems)

Sitting on the bed that had been provided for the competitors in what was recognised as the 'Girl's Dorms', Georgia was looking out across the courtyard at the Boy's Dorm, wishing she could go and speak to her old friend, and maybe get the courage to admit the feelings she had for him.

Gripping the sheets as she thought back to the battle he had with Burgundy, she felt herself become aroused and growled lowly at the feeling. It wasn't the first time this had happened when she had read or heard about his exploits over the years, but she had never felt it in such a way. She respected power, and Naruto had that in spades, and she felt a major attraction to him. Combined with his looks, attitude, his 'bad boy' nature as well as their past as friends, and she was really attracted to him.

Growling, she sat up and began to furiously rub herself in an effort to get rid of this burning feeling.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood on the field and looked around, examining everything. It was best to have an idea as to what the battlefield was like before entering, and they had changed it to a rockier terrain earlier. Crouching down, he grabbed a handful of dirt and brought it up to his nose, getting a good whiff of the soil. Closing his eyes, he visually depicted the battle between himself and his opponent: Iris.

From his observations, the younger girl had an Axew she was using, and that it was not very well trained, if trained at all. Raizen could defeat the young dragon type very easily, almost ridiculously easy. The only skill it really had was Dragon's Roar, which was still not as powerful as it should be. And she had an Excadrill, that doesn't really listen to her, due to lack of trust and respect.

Shaking his head, the teen stood and stretched, his mind racing as he went over numerous plans and combinations he could use, when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and saw the untamed mess that was Alder's hair move into his field of vision. The man stood beside him as he too looked at the field. "You know, it was quite the shock to see you out there today, and it was something that I'm sure made international news."

Chuckling softly, Naruto answered the unasked question. "The only reason I decided to enter was because I wanted to find some up and coming trainers, and see if there was any competition."

"And was there anyone who caught your attention?" Despite being young, Alder knew that the young man beside him was incredibly skilled when it came to pokemon and pokemon trainers. If someone caught his attention, then they had to be really skilled.

"A few. That kid Tripp, the other one Stefan, Georgia, and Cylan. The others still have a lot of training and maturing to do before they can be considered to the level they needed to be. Ash needs to stop holding his Pikachu back, and let him evolve, and stop acting as if the world is black and white. Iris needs to stop babying her pokemon and give her Excadrill some tough love. Bianca has, by far, the worst qualities to be a trainer. All she does is go around throwing out attacks, there is no strategy. Burgundy is weak, arrogant, and stubborn, three traits that will get her hurt or killed in the world." Naruto explained, pointing out key character flaws and weaknesses in the younger teens.

Alder nodded. He was absolutely right. The man had been given the privilege of having a battle with the teen next to him, and all throughout he had been calm, collected, and intelligent when it came to the battle. No move was wasted, and his pokemon were capable of doing special moves and using their abilities to a more refined state. But the ones to look out for were his older pokemon. Each one had vast amounts of experience fighting many opponents, and had been with Naruto for at least three years. They had absolute faith that every decision he made was right, and it showed when they obeyed him not only in combat, but also in everyday life. Not to mention that all of his pokemon were near level one hundred, and his Haunter was diagnosed with the inability to evolve, and in their final evolutionary states. The guy took every battle, against every trainer, seriously, even if he did have a slight arrogant streak, and taught his opponents better ways that they could have fought.

"Well, what will you be doing once this tournament is over?"

Naruto shrugged and looked at the moon. "Probably head over to Nimbasa City and check on some old friends, see what's going on in the vine, maybe even challenge the Gym Leader there. Who knows?" It was code, and Alder saw it a mile away.

"What's going down, Naruto?" The man asked.

Sighing, the grey haired teen replied. "My contacts have been informing me that some serious shit is going down. And it isn't Team Rocket, because apparently they were hit pretty hard by this new threat, and, in order to at least stay alive, they split and most scrammed back to Kanto."

It was grave news, and a very uncomfortable question, but he had to ask. "When and where would this new threat be making it's appearance?"

The answer chilled him. "At the Unova League Championship. Apparently, there's this group of people calling themselves 'Konoha' who've been looking to recruit strong pokemon and trainers to their cause. And so far, they've been doing good in recruitment."

"How do you know this?"

"'Cuz they invited me to join."

(Elsewhere)

Three figures sat in an abandoned warehouse as they contemplated on what they were going to do next. After the destruction of Team Rocket at the hands of Konoha, they had been trying to make some cash, but had come up short. Things were looking down for the three as they sat and tried to figure out what to do.

"Jesse, why don't we try and find Naruto? He's guaranteed to have some jobs for us, and if he doesn't, he would probably know someone who did." The male asked.

The female, Jesse, sighed as she shook her head. "No ones heard from him in two years James, and besides, how would we find him?"

"It might be easier than you think." The smallest, a pokemon, said. "Cause apparently he made a comeback and fought in that tournament in town."

Jesse and James looked at each other, before they looked at the pokemon. "Meowth, how far is the arena from here?"

(Back with Naruto)

Alder had bid him a good night and left go read his little orange books before bed, while Naruto went back to his room. On the way, he stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed something to munch on, which happened to be an apple, and returned to his room.

Upon entering, he was greeted to the sight of Cynthia waiting for him by his door, acting nonchalant. He opened his door and gestured for her to enter with a sigh, before entering himself and closing the door. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she sat at the table, and he went to his bag. "I just know what's about to come, so let me change first."

Grabbing his bag, he opened and grabbed a fresh black night shirt, before taking his off and revealing his muscular torso, with two scars, one above his heart, the other across his stomach. Pulling the shirt on, he took his shoes, socks, and pants off, revealing his crimson boxers. Sitting down, he stared into the grey eyes of his fellow Garchomp trainer. "So...what can I do for you?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked in a teasing voice. "Does an older sibling need a reason to see her old partner in crime...Yujin?"

The grey haired teen growled at her old nickname for him. "Please...don't call me that. And besides, you're not my older sister!"

Wiping a fake tear away, Cynthia hid a smirk as she pretended to cry a little. "Oh woes me! My old partner doesn't care about me! What am I going to do now?!"

A deadpan stare met her gaze before they both laughed. "BWAHAHAHA!" "HEHEHEHEHE!"

Naruto looked at his old partner for a second as his mind raced back to when he first met Cynthia, right after she had decided to give the underground a try, looking for a challenge during her less than responsible days as a trainer.

(Flashback- Four Years)

A younger cynthia walked down the hall of an abandoned factory, following a guide as he lead her to the infamous 'Tyrant', as he had been dubbed, in no small part due to his rather dangerous and powerful pokemon he used to keep order in 'his' city, which was Fuschia City. It was no secret that he ran shit, what with controlling the corrupt Officer Jenny in charge of the town, as well as his ability to be the pseudo-gym leader, as it was up to him who got in, and who didn't.

She sought him out in the hopes of fighting him, to see if he was all he was talked about. And when they entered the larger than expected main room, she found out why.

He was sitting on a raised chair, which had been tricked out to look like a throne. He was a young kid, though, and that made her more confident/arrogant.

She watched as an Empoleon battled a Magmar, and was slightly shocked when the water type beat the other into the ground. Looking up, she saw the penguin-like pokemon looking at the kid who had his thumb raised sideways, before her grinned cruelly and turned it into a thumbs down, signalling what the Empoleon was to do.

It nodded slightly, before it charged it's Beak Drill and buried it into the Magmar's neck, killing it. So shocked was she, she barely noticed how quiet it got as every eye in the place was on her. The kid walked down and stopped in front of her, his eyebrow raised as he asked. "The fuck are you doing here?"

Steeling herself, she answered. "I came to challenge you."

That got gasps from the crowd, while the kid grinned darkly and nodded before moving to the other side of the makeshift field. "Fine. But, when I win, you become my employee for an entire year, doing exactly as I say, when I say it."

"And if you lose?"

"Trust me, I won't. Now, call out your pokemon."

Raising her pokeball, she smirked and tossed it out, revealing her favored garchomp. She gave a haughty and arrogant smirk as she responded. "Call out yours."

He grinned as he raised his ball, and gave it a toss, the light revealing...Numachi, his first pokemon and a Swampert. The pokemon, despite having already evolved fully now, had grown and was now at least half the size of Shiza, his Garchomp. He had gained a scar over his right eye, in the shape of an X. He had a permanent grin on his face as he cocked his head to the side. The Tyrant smirked as he said. "I'll give you the first move."

She got ready and called out the first attack. "Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

The Garchomp's 'wing' began to glow before it charged, launching itself at it's enemy, only for the Swampert to dodge. "Numachi, use Water Wall then Water Gun!"

From Numachi's mouth came a massive torrent of water that easily knocked Cynthia's Garchomp to the ground, shocking Cynthia, before Numachi appeared above it and his grin got bigger before a very powerful, condensed ball of water shot from it's mouth. It hit Garchomp, and Numachi kept it up, cracking the floor from the power and damage made by the Water Bullets.

After a minute of relentless punishment, Numachi jumped away and revealed an unconscious Garchomp, and Cynthia having collapsed to her knees.

The Tyrant grinned and turned before nodding to one of his men, who went to Cynthia and tied a black bandana with red nimbus clouds onto her right arm. "Guess that means I win, huh? i look forward to having you work for me. Bwahahahaha!"

(End Flashback)

It had been then that Cynthia realized just how naruto got the nickname Tyrant. he had agents, informants, spies, and henchman everywhere, in every region, all of them contributing to the total sum of money that seemed to grow each day. During the first month of her stay, she had tried to resist, but that proved foolish, as he quickly and ruthlessly crushed any and all rebellion in her, in such a simple and cruel way.

If she fought back, they fought and her pokemon got a 'lesson'.

If she didn't follow and order, they fought, and her pokemon got a 'lesson'.

If she messed up, they fought, and her pokemon got a 'lesson'.

By the end of the month, her pokemon had been beaten into the ground so many times, she had given in and accepted her role. Soon afterwards, she had moved through the ranks until she fought against his right hand and defeated the man, making her second in command over the whole shebang.

It had been exhilarating to her, the power, the wealth. But, it all came down when Naruto had declared that it was time for them to go, to explore the world.

No one knew why he had changed his heart, but it was after he had gone back to his hometown to reunite with his Aunt that he did. He had never talked about the experience there, but Cynthia, having gotten pretty close to the then boy, she knew he had had his world rocked.

They kept in touch until he disappeared into the Wild Zone, not being seen until two years later, here, at the tournament.

And so, the two old partners in crime began to talk about the 'old days' and about the rest of the crew, who had dispersed into the Underworld or went to prison.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto yawned as he fed his pokemon Magikarp meat, his Pokedex had a storage function full of Magikarp meat he had collected in the Wild Zone, while the other had several capsules full of camping, hunting, fishing, and medical equipment, as well as hundreds of thousands of everlasting Military Ration Packs, good for the rest of time, but tasting like the shit that shit shat out.

He got one out and heated it with help from Shinju, and ate it quietly, already used to the taste. hey, he was always on the go, watching his back, he had no time to cook shit. All he had time for was fast, easy to cook meals for himself and his pokemon.

Speaking of pokemon diets, he hated those stupid pokemon pellets. Yeah, they were nutritious, but they didn't actually help the pokemon any, only providing a set amount of nutrition and protein for the carnivorous pokemon he had caught, who were used to eating fresh meat, and he had ensured to provide a constant supply of meat from the numerous Magikarp that had managed to survive in the Wild Zone without dying.

He had no idea why everyone was so set against eating the stupid things, the only redeeming feature they had was their evolution to Gyarados, and even then they were fairly easy to beat and then eat. Yup, that was his motto for his pokemon: If you don't beat it, you don't eat it.

He looked over all of the information he had on Georgia, and decided he was going to use one of his special pokemon, one of his first six. He wasn't going to use Raizen, do to the fact that Georgia knew all of it's combos and abilities and he was being put into the reserves for now. No, he was going to use one that he guaranteed would win, and piss off Iris.

(Later)

Naruto watched all of the matches and shook his head. He was right in his evaluation of the others, and had to sigh in disbelief from seeing Ash lose to Georgia, all because he couldn't understand that just forcing your way through wasn't always going to work. Cylan had managed to impress him and he gave a respectful nod to the green haired teen, who nodded back. While it wasn't friendship, it was a mutual respect between two people.

Soon enough, it was time for his match, and he looked on boredom as iris called out her Axew who tried to put on a brave face. He smirked and brought out his pokeball, before giving it a toss. "Madara, show them why you don't fuck with us!"

From the light came a very mean looking Salamence who had a permanent glare on his face as he looked at the insect who cowered before his awesome might. The Dragon-type looked back at his trainer with a raised brow, and Naruto gave a nod. Ah! So that was why he was called out. He was to teach this young insect what happens when you face a true Dragon. He looked at the girl who had the gall to call this pathetic excuse for a weakling a Dragon-Type. But, the true thing that made the Salamence furious, was the confident look on her face that such an inexcusable pokemon of weakness could be called HIS equal. Out of all the pokemon he could have chosen that day, out of all the others that were there, he had picked him. His Master, his trainer, his brother.

And by all things he would show that man, his trainer, exactly why he had been chosen. Why he was given the name he was so proud of, why he was Madara!

He was Madara the Salamence, pokemon of Naruto 'the Tyrant' Uzumaki! No one challenged him or his brothers and got away unscathed.

At the call of begin, Naruto called out the beginning attack that would set the stage. "Madara, use Great Annihilation!"

Madara raised his head and began charging a Hyper beam, before pausing and charging a Dragon Breath as well. The two combined attacks looked volatile before being launched at a shell shocked Axew, who simply couldn't dodge.

The result was devastating.

A dome of white light destruction appeared and engulfed Axew, making Iris scream in fear. It dissipated and revealed a heavily wounded, but still conscious and standing Axew. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow. Curious. Maybe Iris wasn't such a bad trainer afterall. "You know...that has got to be one of the most courageous pokemon I have ever seen. In respect of that, Madara, finish it with Dragon Claw."

Madara nodded, finding a small amount of respect for the smaller Dragon-Type, before disappearing and reappearing with his arm glowing, before swiftly knocking the pokemon unconscious. In a show of respect, Madara picked up the Axew and deposited the smaller pokemon into Iris's arms.

Recalling his Dragon-Type, Naruto walked back to the stands, but not before he heard the next match.

"Will Georgie and Ash please come to the arena!"

Naruto looked over and didn't like the dark smirk on the younger kids face as he walked over, his pikachu nowhere to be seen. Crossing his arms, he gazed at the match.

It was going good for Georgia, until Ash called out his pokemon, revealing a Donphan. Without warning, he called out a special move he had made after seeing Naruto battle. "Donphan, use fire wheel then tackle!"

Doing as told, Donphan attacked georgia before her pokemon came out, wounding her badly as the pokemon was recalled and the younger teen ran away, even as Naruto ran to Georgia, and after checking her pulse and finding it, brought out Madara to get them to the Hospital, while everyone else just gaped in shock at the strange actions taken by the normally kind kid.

Naruto was the most shocked and upset, having not expected such an illegal move to come from the younger teen, and he certainly wasn't expecting him to run. As they flew, he tightened his grip on Georgia, holding her closer as Madara landed and he barged into the Pokemon and Trainer hospital/center. "Nurse Joy! Help! We've had an incident!"

Nurse Joy turned and saw Georgia's state, before ordering a gurney from a nearby Chancy, who nodded and got one, where Naruto laid his burnt best friend. From what he saw of the damage, she had first and second degree burns on her chest, her jacket and shirt having been burnt away, revealing her scorched bra, and she was breathing hard as she lulled to and from consciousness.

Standing back as they took her away for surgery, Naruto turned to Madara and thanked him for the swift flight before calling him back into his pokeball. Sighing, he sagged into a nearby chair. Closing his eyes, he remembered the sight of Ash running, and the victorious grin he had sent Naruto as he did so. Apparently, the little creep had been planning something since he had been shown he didn't have the best Electric-Type around, and had seen Naruto's familiarity with Georgia.

Clenching his fist tight enough to draw blood, Naruto heaved a sigh and opened his eyes, meeting a just now arriving Cynthia and Alder's, while the other competitors also came by. "Sorry, but he got away. He had a Charizard waiting for him and took off after he ran and you left." The tall blonde said.

Cylan, feeling it necessary to do so, apologized to Naruto with a bow. "I-I'm so sorry. we had no idea he would do that. If we could have done something, we would have."

"It's alright, it wasn't you who ordered the attack. But, know this, Ash is as good as dead. I'll be showing that little bastard what happens when you fuck with the Tyrant."

"You will do no such thing." A new voice said as Officer Jenny walked in. She glared at Naruto, who gazed back impassively, before she continued. "As of this moment, you are being placed into custody, your pokemon confiscated, and your license suspended until further notice."

Outrage swept through them as they all shouted protest. It was Alder who managed to get his voice heard. "Why? What did he do?"

Jenny smirked and crossed her arms as she said. "Nothing yet. But I'm not gonna let him do something. Once a criminal, always a criminal."

As she approached the shocked silent teen, a newer, more mature voice spoke up. "i'm afraid you can't. You see, I need his help, and as a senior agent to you, Jenny, I order you to stand down and allow him to come with me."

The person who spoke was a serious man with cropped hair, brown eyes, wearing a trench coat. naruto knew who he was immediately, having fought, encountered, and spoken to the man many times. "Looker..."

AN: And finished! I know, I know, Ash's actions were illogical, but it WILL be explained later. As for the battles, yes, naruto's pokemon are a major cut above the Elite Four, and can breeze through most battles with one pokemon. However, he will lose some due to him not having the will to fight.

But, for now, we go into the first story arc: Golden Bonds.

There won't be much in terms of fighting, but it will have a major development in the relationship between Georgia and Naruto, as well as some character development for them.

Now, here is Naruto's current pokemon that have been revealed stats in Shinobi terms:

Swampert (Numachi)- Mid S-Class.

Luxray (Raizen)- High- A Low S-Class.

Salamence (Madara)- Mid to High S-Class.

The others will be revealed once all of the pokemon have been selected, and one of the upper three (See 1) have been voted and selected via review or PM.

As always, this has been Rigbutter96.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Now, this is the new chapter of the story, and I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story.

Pairings:

Naruto x Georgia x Nurse Joy x Elesa

Naruto x Professor Juniper x Cynthia (Family)

Jessie x James

Naruto current pokemon:

Swampert (Numachi)  
Garchomp (Shiza)  
Haunter (Kyofu)  
Alakazam (Sonzai)  
Absol (Yugameru)  
Luxray (Reserve) (Raizen)  
Toxicroak (Reserve) (Kega)  
Marowak (Reserve) (Gunji)  
Hitmonlee (Reserve) (Rock Lee)  
Scizor (Reserve) (Tsuin)  
Genesect (Reserve) (Tekio)  
Salamence (Madara)  
Darkrai (Reserve) (Kage)  
Typhlosion (Reserve) (Shinju)  
Metagross (Reserve) (Haka)

As for the final choice, due to an overwhelming amount of votes and my inbox being flooded with them since I posted the choices, seriously, at least fifteen every hour, I have made a premature decision that, no doubt, will bite me in the ass soon. Without further ado the winner is...

Haxorus!

With a whopping 32 PMs followed closely by Armaldo with 30, and Druddigon with 13, Haxorus wins!

Haxorus (Reserve) (Kenpachi)

And to one of my friends out there, no, Sableye will not be part of Naruto's group. He will be part of Georgia's, though.

Now, the choice between Druddigon and Haxorus remain. Who will win the vote? You decide! Next chapter will be the finishing of that vote, so get yours in now.

(Chapter 3- Run Down Boogie)

Blue eyes met brown as the two stared at each other, one unflinching at the cold and dangerous look in the younger man's eyes. While they were cordial with one another, there was still a lot of mistrust there, and it could spell a massive fight breaking out.

Looker, having decided to be the bigger man, spoke up. "Uzumaki, is there someplace we can speak in private?"

Nodding, the grey haired teen gestured for the older man to follow as he lead him through the maze of halls and doorways of the Pokemon Center to a storage room that was far out of the way.

Turning to look at Looker, Naruto crossed his arms and got his poker face on. It was times like this that he was glad he had run a criminal organization for a while, it certainly helped when dealing with guys like Looker. "So? What do you need? If you haven't noticed, my friends been hurt and I do want to be there for her."

Looker raised an internal eyebrow at the young man. Since when did he have friends? Instead, he kept his face blank and spoke in a cordial, if clipped, tone of voice. "I need your help."

That threw Naruto for a loop as he gained a stunned look. Never in a million years would he have expected an Officer of the Law, LOOKER for that matter, would come looking for HIS help. While he respected the man for his deduction skills and his pragmatic approach to pokemon, he was full of pride and never asked for help. "What?! You can't be serious! Why would you need my help?"  
"Because, you have skills, informants, and knowledge of the Underworld, alongside your pokemons abilities. The fact of the matter is, you will be invaluable to my investigation. Not to mention that that kid, Ash, has something to do with why I'm here. His actions were illogical, and I feel that something went down last night."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Last night, we found a newly released Pikachu walking around aimlessly, as if it had been abandoned. We did a bit of digging and found that it had been Ash's. Now, he is known for his love of that Pikachu, and the fact he left it doesn't bode well."

Naruto paused and thought it over. "What would you want me to do?"

"All I want you to do is collect as much information on this new threat, Konoha, as possible, and I've managed to get you a position in the Unova League Championships, but not as a competitor, but as a judge." Looker said. It was a big deal, and he was trusting Naruto an awful lot to not cut and run, but he had faith.

Unlike the Officer Jenny in this town, he didn't regard Naruto as an entirely evil person just because of his parents, and gave him the benefit of the doubt more often than not. All he was was a kid looking out for himself and doing what he felt he had to in order to survive. And yes, while his methods were brutal and borderline cruel to pokemon he trained, he got results and made the pokemon very much stronger.

He had been privy to the process, once when undercover and working for him, and the entire thing had been very informative to him.

You see, what most trainers didn't realize was that Dragon-Type pokemon were always carnivores, with some omnivores mixed in, and required a steady meat based diet to remain at peak physical performance. Grass-Type pokemon were primarily herbivores, and depended on grass and leaves for food when in the wild. He had devised a healthy eating plan for every single one of his very widespread pokemon, and implemented them into their training. For Shinju, he mixed in bits of meat and charcoal to keep his flames bright and strong.

For the others, he mixed in things like plants and fruits to help prevent vitamin and mineral malnutrition from happening, but mostly kept the carnivorous pokemon on meat he got from Magikarp, and his omnivorous and one herbivore pokemon on their respective diets.

It was an interesting thing to learn, and Looker had submitted this to the board of Directors he worked for, to see if it could be added to the New Trainers Guide.

"Plus," Looker said, hoping this would close the deal. "You'll be given your own Trainer School to teach and do with as you please."

That made Naruto give pause and think. That was a tempting offer. Not only could he judge a pokemon tournament, but he was also being offered the chance to have his own school. He could teach trainers how to raise pokemon HIS way and get rid of the weak ones out there, if only slightly.

He extended his hand for a handshake, and Looker did too. Grinning, the teen said. "What do I do first?"

(Later- Back in the Waiting room)

Naruto was, once again, sitting in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center drinking a cup of coffee as he did. After his little meeting with Looker, he had gone back to wherever he came from, most likely to report Naruto's cooperation, while the teen himself awaited news on his female friend.

At first, it had shocked him at how much he actually cared for her, even after all these years. She had been his first friend ever, and had even trusted him by telling him her family problems. She had been his first crush, as well as his first wet dream, and it made him feel...weird that she was hurt. It was like he was worried for her, and he was, but it was much worse than that. She could have died! She could have died and left him all alone, to live the rest of his life an angry, bitter person.

She could have died...and he would have been powerless to stop it.

Sighing, he watched as a younger Nurse Joy, not much older than him, walked up to him with a smile. "She'll be fine. A little shaken up, but fine. She's been asking about you."

"Were there any complications?"

"No. She'll be one hundred percent fine. Although, she will need more clothes soon. But, I did lend her some, so no worries about seeing her naked."

Naruto looked at her as his mind raced, picturing a naked Georgia sitting on the hospital bed provocatively. Faster than the Nurse could track, he wiped his bleeding nose and followed her to the patients room.

And there she was, sitting quietly and patiently for the nurse. She looked up and her green eyes met his, and she suddenly seemed to brighten up quite a bit from his appearance, and Naruto noticed the pokeballs in her hands.

She had obviously been thinking some things over, and Naruto had an inkling as to what they were. Her pokemon had failed her, even if they hadn't been called out, and she was contemplating what to do next.

Nodding to Nurse Joy, who got the silent message to leave, he turned to Georgia and offered her a crooked smile. "Hey. You got tagged pretty bad."

It was a blunt, true statement that brought a smile to her beautiful face. She had to admit, despite his blunt and unrefined nature, he just had this...charisma about him that made others want to be his friend. He continuously denied it, but it he was just a good leader. "Yeah, guess I did, didn't I?"

Shifting to sit in a nearby chair, Naruto leaned forward and grabbed a pokeball and examined it in silence. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke up. "I'm sorry."

Georgia raised an eyebrow at him. "For what?"

"I wasn't fast enough. I should have seen it coming. And you got hurt."

Understanding swept across her features as she realized what he meant. "Naruto, despite how smart you are...you're and idiot." He looked at her and his eyes twitched at that. "You can't blame yourself for what that Booney did, he decided to commit assault and is now on the run."

Naruto snorted in amusement at the name for people from Kanto, which, aside from a few people he had met, which included Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum, was full of the most assbackward people in the world. It was one of the reasons they were called the Booneys. "Yeah, but I could have stopped him. If I had been faster, even if by a small margin, you wouldn't of been hurt."

Sighing, she gently took his hand and held it in her own much smaller one. "It's okay. I forgive you."

He smiled softly and gripped her hand tighter, focusing on the next step.

(The Next Day)

Georgia had been released with a full and clean bill of health, and except for some tenderness from some mild burns, she was going to be fine. It was when the two had been leaving the Pokemon Center that things had gotten interesting, for waiting for them was Stefan.

The young man gave a nod to Georgia in respect, before he turned to Naruto and locked eyes with him. For a minute, they stared at one another before Stefan asked out of the wild blue yonder. "Please let me follow you on your journey!"

That made the older teen blink in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that, and it showed. "Um...What?"

"You're incredibly strong! The way you dealt with Burgundy was outstanding! And it was with one attack! Can you teach me to train pokemon like you do, please?!" Stefan asked in excitement.

Naruto had to pause and think about that. Looker had told him he was allowed to teach his methods, so maybe..."Alright, you can come with me on my way to Nimbasa City. And yes, I'll teach you to train your pokemon to MY standards." he looked over at Georgia and asked. "Hey, you wanna come too?"

Said girl nodded and smirked as she rested a hand on her hip. "Well...I guess so. After all, I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Two deadpan stares met hers, and she felt uncomfortable for a second. It was Naruto who spoke. "...Georgia you have the worst temper out of all of us."

She gave the two the glare that put fear into the hearts of men, known as the 'Super Female Death Glare of Death and Doom'. The two males suddenly felt very small and nervous, while nearby females laughed at their misfortune. Before the pink haired teen could begin to scold the two, running footsteps were heard as two more people showed up. It was surprising to see both Cylan and Iris here, but Naruto shrugged and looked at them. "Yo! Whatcha guys doing' here?"

Iris answered for them. "Well...I was hoping you could train me to be a Dragon Master! Cylan here wants to explore the world more. You seemed like the better option than Bianca or Burgundy, so here we are!"

Blinking, the grey haired teen looked back at Georgia, and asked. "Um...you're still a Dragon Buster right?" At her nod, he turned and eye smiled at Iris. "Then welcome aboard! At least now we can have a cook and a forager! No more Military Ration Packs! We have someone who can actually cook my Magikarp meat!"

Raising a hand, Stefan asked. "Why do you have Magikarp meat?"

"Because, it was the easiest way to get food for myself and my pokemon aside from the Ration Packs, and it was easy to put on a stick and cook in the Wild Zone. Not to mention all Magikarp are useless unless they evolve. Then they become only slightly more dangerous." He answered. "Enough of this questioning! We need to be in Nimbasa City by the end of the month. So that means we need to move fast."

He looked them all over and sighed. "Too bad Madara can't carry us all. If it had been just three of us, then no problem! We would have been there faster than shadows! But shit, we have to walk."

"Did you ride your Salamence all over the regions you explored?" Cylan asked as they made their way out of town. It was a fair question. Walking all that way would have been really difficult, and he didn't seem to own a vehicle.

"No, not really. I only ride Madara when I need to get someplace fast. As it stands, we have some time to get there if we continue to follow this route, but it would take us too close to Freezer Lake." Naruto said, his voice sop usually calm and neutral showing a deep hatred of this Freezer Lake.

"Why do you dislike this Freezer Lake so much?"

"Because it's home to nothing but Ice-Type pokemon, who I hate. They have a bad habit of freezing things that annoy them, which pisses me off. And considering that a good portion of my pokemon aren't Fire-Types, I'll be at a bit of a disadvantage. Plus...I hate the cold. It was bad enough that it got really cold at night in the Wild Zone, but to willingly walk into a place with Freezer in the name is crazy, not to mention Ice-Types seem to dislike me just like Magikarp and Gyarados do. Food for thought." Naruto answered in a nonchalant manner. It was true, too. No matter what he did, no matter how warm he made himself, he was still too cold in places covered in snow.

Georgia gave a nod to both Stefan and Iris after they looked at her inquisitively. It had been a recurring theme in his life that her Beartic didn't like him, and went out of it's way to mess with him. It was also a recurring gag that Naruto would dress in an overabundance of heavy and warm clothes to stay warm, no matter how cool or cold it got.

Frankly, it was ridiculous.

But, it was also funny as hell.

(Several Hours Later)

Naruto stopped and looked around the before spotting a clearing nearby. Pointing over to it, he told his new group that they would stop there for the night. They all sighed in relief. Naruto set a rather brisk pace and didn't let them stop for anything, keeping them moving constantly, except for bathroom breaks. His logic stated that if you could hold it for hours, then you have the endurance to stand still and fight a pokemon battle for up to, or over, and hour.

Claiming a spot, Naruto immediately had everyone set up tents for the night, before he got down to the training. "Alright, now, since Iris needs it more, this first session will focus primarily on Dragon-Types." Turning to the long haired girl, he began one of many future lectures.

"Now, Dragon-Types are very powerful once fully trained, and have mastered at least half of their attacks. Now, what you and any of your Dragon Pokemon need to remember is that it is a give and take relationship." Pulling out Madara's pokeball, Naruto released his Salamence and gently rubbed it's snout. "Dragon-Types are very arrogant, and will charge into a battle without any kind of plan of attack. Now, to combat this, when Axew evolves, you have to lay down the law and force it to listen to you."

"How?" The girl asked.

"Well, I made Madara submit to me. I did that by having a non-Dragon-Type beat his ass."

"Oh, okay. So you're saying that my Excadrill will have to defeat my Fraxure?"

"Pretty much. But before then, we need to get that Axew up to snuff. To do this, make it run a fifty laps around the entirety of the field." She gaped as he continued, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "Come to think of it, you need to get in shape too. So, you'll be running with him."

"W-What?! Why?!"

"Because, if you can't carry the burdens of your pokemon like they carry yours, and if you can't at least keep up with them, then they will never respect you." His words rang true, and Stefan called out his prized Sok and had him do push-ups with him, while Cylan had Pansage dp sit ups with him. Georgia, having already done something similar, decided to sit back and treat her still recovering burns while reading a book.

Naruto, having decided he wanted to train some of his pokemon too, recalled Madara and brought two other pokeballs. In a flash of light, his two swordsmen pokemon appeared. The first was Tsuin, his Scizor, the second was his Marowak, Gunji. "Alright! The two of you will fight until first blood is drawn! Anything except for kill shots go, and I expect to see some bruises on the two of you. Now...Begin!"

The two were off, with Gunji hefting the massive bone he carried over his shoulder and swinging it like a zanbato. It moved fast for it's respected size and brought the club down, cracking the ground and making Tsuin unfurl it's bug like wings and hover quickly away, before streaming back towards Gunji, who used the bone club to block and strike back.

They traded blows for a while, until Tsuin used his superior speed and outmaneuvered Gunji, who got a small cut along it's belly, making it bleed slightly.

Calling the match off, naruto recalled Tsuin and looked at Gunji, before pointing off into the woods. "Don't come back until you can bring down five pokemon, and get your own dinner."

Gunji nodded, already knowing how things were done, before he took off.

(Later)

Naruto gave a nod of approval to Gunji as the pokemon came back with it's omnivorous dinner, which consisted of some plants and berries, along with a Magikarp that was dead. He made it painfully obvious that they had to work for dinner, and that he wouldn't baby them at all. Doing that gave them a handicap, made them dependant.

It made them weak.

The eldest of the teens grabbed his black pokedex and opened up the mass containment screen and brought out a massive pile of Magikarp meat, as well as a Military Ration Pack. Hey, after eating them for two years, they had grown on him. Yes, they tasted like the shit shit shat out, but damn did they give you the necessary nutrients to live till your next meal. Georgia watched as Naruto put his MRI looking dinner over the fire and cooked it in less than a minute, before he grabbed it. Before he ate it, he released his pokemon, to eat. The shear number of them all was quite amazing, as they had never seen so many different kinds in one place.

After they had started to eat from the collected mass of food, Naruto began to eat as well, taking a bite of his rice and fish, his face blank as he did. The pink haired girl sighed in exasperation at his stubborness. he had explained it earlier that he would let Cylan cook for him when he ran out of his MRI food.

This one just so happened to be the last of it all.

After he finished it, he stood and smirked as he yelled out. "FUCK YEAH! NO MORE EATING THIS DISGUSTING SHIT!"

He grinned as he threw away the garbage and sat down on a log, watching as the sun set with a content smile. He was rather happy that he had accepted the people who were following him now, as they were all different and had different goals and dreams, uniting together to accomplish them.

He had always wondered if this was what a family was like, and couldn't help but let a small, unseen tear fall from his eye that he wiped away quickly, so no one noticed. Crying like that was uncool, and he was anything but uncool.

He was Naruto Uchiha, the most fuckmothering badass in the world! He didn't cry!

After talking for a while about anything and everything, they all decided to go to sleep, each putting their pokemon back into their pokeballs. Naruto, instead of getting a sleeping bag, climbed into a tree and relaxed against the trunk, letting the cool breeze touch his face.

Tomorrow they would be at Freezer Lake, and after two days of assripping cold wind, they would be in Nimbasa City, where he could speak to his contacts.

(Far Across the Region)

Obito Uchiha sat in a tree, relaxing after a busy day travelling. His mind began to wonder as he remembered the discussion he had with his lover/wife about their kid, and he felt the familiar pang of guilt that had grown and grown over the years since his decision to leave his kid alone. Every time he had seen him on his travels, he had played himself off as a cold, cruel person, a mask to hide his shame and guilt behind, despite being incredibly proud of his sons achievements.

His wife, Hunter J, or Jade, had been both ashamed and guilt ridden to the point where she had stopped getting updates from her old friend Juniper, and had thrown herself into her work. She had, after Naruto went on his journey, she had kept up on anything he did, and showed concern when he disappeared for two years into the Wild Zone, but, she had been beyond happy when he came back.

Sighing, the Uchiha looked up at the moon and closed his one remaining eye as he thought back to the recent news his spies and informants brought to him: Konoha was moving, and had recruited the now declared criminally insane Ash Ketchum to their ranks. They had been silent for years, plotting their revenge against the Leaders of the regions, and they were going to strike when the Championship Pokemon Tournament took place, where new Champions would be chosen, and Naruto would no doubt be.

Clenching his fist, Obito vowed to ensure that whatever they had planned would be ruined by his hands.

And by God, he was going to succeed!

AN: And I finished it off with a shot of Obito and his regrets and a small outline of his plans. Now, as I stated above, the Chosen pokemon, as voted on via PM, was Haxorus, but now, I need two new pokemon for Georgia.

Here are the choices:

Armaldo  
Emolga  
Tynamo  
Ariados  
Scolipede

Please submit two choices from these options, and whoever gets the most will be the ones chosen.

But for now, peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Next chapter out so soon? Of course! Inspiration for the story is coming along greatly, and I'm just cranking out chapter left and right!

Pairings:

Naruto x Georgia x Nurse Joy x Elesa

Naruto x Juniper x Cynthia x Jessie x James (Family)

Jessie x James

Naruto's pokemon:

Swampert (Numachi)  
Garchomp (Shiza)  
Haunter (Kyofu)  
Alakazam (Sonzai)  
Absol (Yugameru)  
Luxray (Reserve) (Raizen)  
Toxicroak (Reserve) (Kega)  
Marowak (Reserve) (Gunji)  
Hitmonlee (Reserve) (Rock Lee)  
Scizor (Reserve) (Tsuin)  
Genesect (Reserve) (Tekio)  
Salamence (Madara)  
Darkrai (Reserve) (Kage)  
Typhlosion (Reserve) (Shinju)  
Metagross (Reserve) (Haka)  
Haxorus (Reserve) (Kenpachi)

Continue voting on who you want Georgia's pokemon to be. I am intent on having you guys participate in the story.

This chapter is more humorous than the last three, so expect some kind of weirdness.

(Chapter 4- Ice Cold)

He hated cold places, snow, and things having to do with coolness in general. He never knew why, he just always did, and stayed away from Ice-Type pokemon as much as possible because of it. Yeah, he was capable of working with one, but to actually capture one and train it?

Hell no!

Naruto Uchiha trudged onwards and forwards, covered head to toe in warm clothing. He still wore the same clothes underneath his leather jacket, coupled with a thermal coat. The others had also put on warmer clothes, with the two girls deciding to wear tights and heavier coats than the boys, while the boys wore roughly the same clothes, just longer and warmer.

If he had been alone, Naruto would have called out Shinju and asked him to keep him warm, but that would be an abuse of a pokemon's abilities, and so he just trudged through the deepening snow in a foul mood.

Freezer Lake had gained it's name for two reasons, the first was that it had a massive lake that housed a lot of Water and Ice pokemon, the second reason was because it was fucking cold there! Seriously, it was so cold that most people stayed away from it.

Naruto felt that those people had enough sense to not even WANT to come here.

But, it was the fastest way to get to Nimbasa City, and time was pretty important. Contacts and informants only had information for a set amount of time before moving on, and this specific contact was incredibly fickle when it came to money and time. So much so, Naruto was afraid they wouldn't make it.

Looking ahead against the bitter winds, he saw a log cabin version of the Pokemon Centers and sighed in relief. That meant warmth. Warm beds, warm food, warm clothes...did he mention warm beds?

Shaking his head, he pointed to the building and said above the howling wind. "Guys, there's a pokemon center up ahead! We should get moving to it!"

At their cold and freezing nods, the group of five made their way to the Center. Despite it not being all that far away, it felt like hours to them, due to an increase in the winds that now stirred up snow to create a massive flurry of the white frozen water particles. Stefan, by the time they made it to the door, had nostril sickles, and Cylan had his arms frozen to his sides.

Once they got to the doors, opened them, and made it inside, they all sighed in relief. That had been one of the longest, worst travelling conditions they had ever been in. Looking around, they found that it had a log cabin kind of feel to it, but there was no Nurse Joy to be seen. There had to be one, obviously, as the building was too well taken care of to not have one.

Walking to the front desk, Naruto reached out and rang the bell. After a moment, footsteps were heard as the door to the back opened, revealing a younger, around his age, Nurse Joy. She had the same pink hair in the same hairstyle as the others, as well as the same eyes, but she wore a two piece bikini that was red and showed off her rather impressive bust. She smiled at Naruto and asked in a cheery tone. "Can I help you?"

"Uh...yeah. We need a place to stay for the night, and..." It was really difficult to stay focused when the girl in front of him was incredibly beautiful and wearing such revealing clothes. Hey, he may have been more mature than others his age, but, like most men, he was a pervert when it came to cute and sexy girls and woman.

"Oh!" The member of the Joy family jumped in happiness, making her breasts bounce in their bikini, attracting much attention from the three males, and glares from the smaller chested girls. She was what, sixteen? And she already had DD-Cups? How was that fair? "You need a place to stay? Well, it just so happens that we have rooms available!"

"Excuse me, but is there anyone else staying here?" Iris asked politely, trying to at least be civil and not be depressed about having the smallest chest out of all the girls here.

"Um, yes, there is a group of two trainers here with a Meowth, too. They checked in a bit before you did." Joy said after checking the books. Naruto perked up at that.

"Next question: Why are you in a bikini?" Georgia asked, trying to hide her annoyance at the scandalously clad girl. She had a nice chest, not too big, not too small, just right for her. But, as she was a competitive person, she did like to have a challenge.

Joy paused to think before she replied. "Well, it gets so cold here that I converted the back room to an Oasis. I was tanning when you arrived."

Oh, that made sense. Just randomly having an Oasis in your backroom, yeah, it made total sense. But hey, who were they to complain? They lived in a world where animals are pitted against each other in battles that, while not life and death most of the time, can be considered animal cruelty by PETA. But, goddammit, some shit just can't randomly happen!

Like now, for instance, such an obvious plot point being created by a higher power, who apparently has the ability to command what happens in the world to their will, when will the insanity ever end!

Naruto and the others, including the Joy, paused as they suddenly felt as if their entire lives were being written out for amusement by some greater being, and felt suddenly empty. Not that it mattered, as they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"So...we can have a room?" Cylan asked in a hopeful voice. His arms were still frozen, as they hadn't of been inside very long and he was still really freaking cold. He had no idea that Freezer Lake was THIS cold! Sure, it was regarded as one of the harshest, coldest places in all of Unova, but he just thought that the rumors were just that, rumors!

"Of course!" The Joy said. "But first, my name is Amy Joy, please to meet you!"

"Naruto Uchiha, a pleasure." Stated said person with a nod.

"Cylan Temple, a great honor to meet you." Cylan said happily as he struggled to move his arms.

"Stefan De Senghor." The redhead said.

Georgia just waved. "My names Georgia."

"Iris! It's great to meet you!" The ever energetic girl said enthusiastically, as if she wasn't as cold as the others.

"Well follow me to the main lodge and we'll warm you up. I just need more...appropriate clothing." Amy said in a happy tone Joy's were known for. "It wouldn't do for me to walk around in such indecent attire."

They nodded and she went back into the back room, before she came out in the regular Nurse Joy uniform, except the white parts were black and the pink parts were purple. It was kind of a nice change from the boring pink and white, and Naruto had to admit it looked pretty cute. Ame seemed to be way different from the normal Nurse Joys, and it was quite...refreshing to him.

They followed after her to the main lodge and were all pleasantly surprised to find that it was much warmer and brighter than any other Pokemon Center they had been to. While others had grey, metallic walls, this one kept the wooden cabin feel and gave off a Winter Lodge sort of warmth. Large, overstuffed couches and chairs surrounded a fire place, and there was the smell of hot chocolate in the air as they all sat down and warmed up in the nice heat.

And Cylan's arms thawed, much to his pleasure.

It was such a nice atmosphere, that Naruto found himself falling into a hazy sleep, something he was grateful for. It had been some of the absolute most insane and chaotic days in his entire life, and he had noticed that he was missing a lot of sleep because of the stress from them all combined.

So, in all actuality, it was a blessing to be able to fall asleep so easily and so fast.

And while his dreams would be far from sugar plums dancing in his head, it sure as hell wouldn't be as bad as the fucking cold.

Seriously, it was way too cold here, even for Freezer Lake. There had to be some reason for the freakishly horrid cold that permeated the warm interior of the Pokemon Center.

It was something he would have to look into when he had the time.

(A Little Later)

Everyone in his group had rested, and were ready to go, but Amy had stopped them and basically ordered them to eat breakfast with her and the other guests. Not being one to turn away a free, and offered, meal, Naruto had all but forced each of them to breakfast after they had all gotten into their warmer clothes.

They followed the member of the Joy family as they traversed through the building, all the while smelling a delicious breakfast that had been prepared. "It's been quite a while since I've had any kind of visitor, so I made a large breakfast for everyone to enjoy."

"Thank you, I'm certain it will be delicious." Naruto said, seeing as everyone else was still grumbling about being woken up at such an early time of the morning, unused to the schedule that, apparently, both Naruto and Amy seemed to both have. Naruto just naturally rose with the sun, and grew tired when it went away, so as to maximize all of the hours of daylight he had.

Amy...well...she was just an early riser.

Entering the dining room, they saw what had to be the strangest group of people they had ever seen. It wasn't so much their clothes that made them strange, nor their appearance, but how different they acted, and yet they all seemed to be related.

The first man was, without a doubt, a large kabuki actor. His clothes just screamed he had a flare for the overdramatic, and the way he was gesturing wildly around with his chopsticks as he ate rice was proof enough. Coupled with his long white hair and the red markings on his face, he looked rather comical. Beside him was a Polyswagg who followed the man's actions, like they were rehearsed.

The second man was pale, incredibly so, with slitted eyes like an Arbok colored golden, and long dark hair. Something about him seemed...off, and disturbed Naruto deeply as he shivered at his appearance. Beside him was a Toxicroak.

The next one was an incredibly well endowed woman, seriously, her breasts were incredibly and ridiculously large, almost comically, and Naruto had no doubts that she could crush a can of coke with just her boobs. She had a Pigknight next to her, and it was dressed in a vest and a beaded necklace.

It was rather awkward, Naruto realized, that they had entered just when the big breasted woman had slugged the white haired man across the face, showing a very frightening amount of strength as she did, and her Pigknight slugged the Polyswagg, too. Afterwards, she sat down with as much female dignity as she could, and waited for the new arrivals to sit down before she began to eat.

After everyone was seated, or reseated in two cases, introductions were exchanged. The first to speak was the blonde woman, as she looked at the group and smirked arrogantly. "Why, hello. My name is Tsunade Senju, a pleasure to meet you."

The Arbok like man smirked as his gaze remained fixated on Naruto, who shivered in veiled disgust at the desire in his eyes. "My name is Orochimaru."

That name sent warning bells off in Naruto's head, and when he combined them with the woman-Tsunade-he realized exactly who the last man was. "My name is the Noble Sage Jiraiya! Master of the Water Type, capable of making any lady swoon!"

It came out of his mouth before it could be held back, and he cursed himself for letting it slip out. "The Legendary Three."

(Elsewhere- At the same time)

Obito sighed loudly as he faced off against a member of Konoha, a pokeball held lazily in his gloved hand as he examined his enemy.

The man was fairly tall, with tan skin and dark grey hair, as well as a shaggy beard, smoking a cigarette. He had on a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a forest green flak jacket, with blue pants and boots. He had brought out his pokemon, a Grovyle, and was staring intently at Obito as the man registered what had been 'asked' of him.

"You wish to know where my son is?" The Elder Uchiha asked in a slightly curious voice. It wasn't everyday that you got grilled for information about a son who, for all intents and purposes, was a bastard , having had his existence ignored and denied by both his Mother and Father.

The man, Asuma Sarutobi, growled as he stepped forward threateningly. "Yes, fool. Your 'son' has information vital to Konoha, and the Hokage demands his presence! The last of our reports have of him is that he went into the Wild Zone. Now, we know you know where the boy is, so tell us what we want to know!"

Obito gave a chuckle and mocked the Sarutobi a bit. "Dontcha know? I don't know what you know, so therefore, how could I know if you know that I know that you DON'T know where my son would be?"

If anything, it was a good distraction to confuse Asuma and give Obito some time to make a strategy for his pokemon.

Asuma smirked as he replied. "I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that we DON'T know where your son is, therefore, you must know that we know that you know that we know that you know where your son is."

Nodding, the masked Uchiha replied. "But, if you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know, and I do know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know, coupled with the fact that you know that I know that HE knows that I know that you know that I know that you'll be unconscious in the next five seconds."

True to word, in the confusion created by the distracting and pointless conversation the two men just had, Obito had let out his pokemon in secret and sent it to attack from behind. It was a Druddigon, and not all that sneaky, but it certainly got the attention of the Konoha agent and his Grovyle as it used Giga Impact on them. Asuma didn't know what hit him as he was sent flying into a tree, his Grovyle having been unprepared, had taken a massive beating and was in need of immediate attention.

As for the man himself, he had, at least, both arms dislocated, several cracked ribs, and two compound fractures in both his legs. His stomach was mangled from the rocks and shrapnel sent flying by the attack, and he absently wondered, in his pain riddled mind, if it was a family trait to have incredibly overpowered pokemon capable of defeating strong opponents with incredible ease.

Obito sent his Druddigon back and walked casually up to Asuma and looked down at the man. he didn't have much information on the strength of Konoha or it's members, but he was sure that Asuma wasn't a very strong trainer. If the Sarutobi was a weak trainer, then what was a strong one?

But, what got Obito upset was that they seemed to be targeting his son, Naruto, for some reason, and that didn't sit right with the man. Yes, he wasn't there for the teen. Yes, he had ignored the needs of the family he left behind in exchange for following his dreams.

Did that mean he didn't love the Tyrant of Pokemon? No. He loved his son very much. So much to the point that he had protected the boy by not associating with him, and leaving him with Jade's sister, Juniper. He cared so much, he had sent several of his informants to the task of following the teens standing in the Underground of the world. It had made him proud, however slightly, to see that the teen had become so infamous.

His mother on the other hand...well, she had her own reasons for leaving him with her sister. Some of them stemmed from her line of work as a pokemon Hunter, but most of them from the fact that the kind of life she lead was not a very good place to raise a child, and there's no telling just how fucked up Naruto would have been had he been raised by either of them, alone or together.

Obito carried the sins of his former friends on his shoulders, and hid behind a mask, both physical and metaphorical, to hide his shame and disgrace behind.

Jade was just unaccustomed to caring about anyone other than herself all the time, and had been very worried and anxious all during her pregnancy. Those worries hadn't left her, and Obito knew for a fact that she had some kind of spy looking after Naruto.

Having lived through the Red Ribbon Rebellion, Obito understood that the generation his had given birth to lived in a very bright, happy time, with any and all dangers immediately subdued. This policy of hiding away the darkness had worked, to an extent, but the festering wounds of the past were coming to light in the form of Konoha.

From what the Uchiha knew, Konoha was built by the Red Ribbon Rebellion Army, whose policies were that of complete subservience of any and all pokemon to their will. It was a cruel, hate filled world they wanted, and by all things they were going to try their absolute hardest to bring the current order to it's knees.

Sighing at finding Asuma had fallen unconscious, and knowing he was going to die soon, Obito stood and began the walk back to his current camp, his mind on matters of both duty and family.

(Back with Naruto)

To see these three legends, three people who had become true Pokemon Masters, was something many would find as an honor, a privilege, or even a once in a lifetime event. But for Naruto, it wasn't any of these things.

He fucking hated each one of them.

Having had several run ins with the 'Legendary Three' he knew first hand what kind of people they were when not around their fans or crowds. Despite their 'good' and 'heroic' actions, all three had a hand in something that guaranteed them a personal spot in hell.

Orochimaru, despite being considered one of the foremost experts on Poison-Type pokemon, was a dark, twisted man who preyed on weak pokemon and people. The White Snake, as he was called, had committed thousands of cruel and unusual experiments in the hopes of combining the powers of pokemon to humans, so far being unsuccessful. Not to mention the pleasure he derived from small boys.

Jiraiya, despite his heroic actions during the Red Ribbon Rebellion, had committed many atrocities that had been 'swept under the rug' and was a serial rapist, having had many close encounters with Officer Jenny's about to arrest him, before springing his trap and taking them to one of his many, many whore houses, or, kidnapping members of the Joy family for his own, personal, use.

Tsunade was, without a doubt, the biggest drunk in the world, as well as a bad gambler, having gambled away nearly all of her family's fortune until she had been disowned. Since then, she had become a bitter old woman, brutally demeaning anyone who thought themselves a better Coordinator than her. She was a petty, cruel woman who had made many girls nearly kill themselves.

So, you may understand just WHY Naruto was on edge. To see all three together, when he knew they hated each other, was concerning, and sent his survival instincts into overdrive.

Gently rolling a pokeball to his hand, he held it there as he looked into the grey eyes of Jiraya. The man, and in truth, all three of them, kept his eyes on Naruto, the same as his fellow Legendary Three members.

Sitting down, Naruto grabbed a glass of juice and, subtly, took a sniff as the others ate their food without checking, no doubt excited to see such legendary people. From the glass, he smelt small amounts of an Arbok's paralyzing poison, and nearly scowled as he set the glass down.

"So...what are three 'Legends' doing at Freezer Lake?" He asked amiably. hey, he may hate them all as much as he hated the cold, but he was still civil. "I mean, surely there are other places that could cater to your needs?"  
"Oh, for sure. But, we had a special meeting out here, and wanted to find a place to stay and get away from the cold." Jiraiya answered.

"Really? Cool. Then, I guess I should be honored to be in the presen-"

Naruto was interrupted by a very, very impatient Tsunade who glared coldly at him while his friends fell unconscious, thankfully close to him. "Enough with this babble! tell us where you hid the scroll, and we'll let you and your friends live, brat!"

Quietly releasing Sonzai, he answered in a voice as cold as the lake they were at voice. "I have no intention of ever telling you where that scroll is. Besides, why does the Red Ribbon Army, or should I say Konoha, want it?"

"It matters little to you, boy, for your friends shall be dead if you do not tell us." Orochimaru hissed.

"How about...you suck my dick you pale, sickly, pedophiliac, gay ass faggot!" Naruto roared. "Sonzai, teleport!"

In a flash, he and his friends were gone, with Amy having tagged along for the impromptu escape.

(Back with Obito)

The Uchiha looked over Freezer Lake at the distant bright flash of light, and raised an eyebrow. "Why would and Alakazam be all the way out here?"

Setting off to discover the curiosity, Obito looked at his right hand, and glared at the hidden tattoo there. A long time ago, a symbol had been carved into his skin, a symbol of hope and freedom for everyone.

But, as time went on, things began to change, as they were wont to do, and that symbol changed to one of fear and hate. No longer were they heroes, but now, the cruel oppressors. It was why he had attacked the 'Gym Leaders', who were in fact high ranking members of Konoha acting as such.

The symbol that stood there had two symbolisms to it.

The first: the bloody red color that made up the meaning behind it: Spill the blood of your enemies, and save your fallen allies.

The second: a lacy ribbon that wound it's way up to his elbow, a symbol of the unifying force that was the Red Ribbon Rebellion Army in it's glory, before that day.

Before he died.

Before the entire world was engulfed in flame.

Before he had freed Mew.

AN: There are a lot of hints in the second part of the chapter that hint at what the plot is going to be, and I challenge anyone to try and guess just WHY the Red Ribbon Rebellion Army wanted Mew, or why Obito left.

Pokemon:

Sonzai- Mid to High S-Class.

Peace out and await for next chapter, which should be here soon!

Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: One way to go, my friends, and that is over the mother fucking rainbow!

Pairings:

Naruto x Georgia x Nurse Joy x Elesa x Iris?

Naruto x Juniper x Cynthia x Jessie x James (Family)

Jessie x James

Naruto's pokemon:

Swampert (Numachi)  
Garchomp (Shiza)  
Haunter (Kyofu)  
Alakazam (Sonzai)  
Absol (Yugameru)  
Luxray (Reserve) (Raizen)  
Toxicroak (Reserve) (Kega)  
Marowak (Reserve) (Gunji)  
Hitmonlee (Reserve) (Rock Lee)  
Scizor (Reserve) (Tsuin)  
Genesect (Reserve) (Tekio)  
Salamence (Madara)  
Darkrai (Reserve) (Kage)  
Typhlosion (Reserve) (Shinju)  
Metagross (Reserve) (Haka)  
Haxorus (Reserve) (Kenpachi)

And for those of you who have your ideas as to what the Red Ribbon Rebellion and Konoha are up to, some light will be shed on it this chapter.

And Georgia's pokemon are still up for grabs, although it is a close one for this.

This chapter finishes up the Introduction/Freezer Lake Arc, and enters the Nimbasa City one, where we see more of what Konoha and the Red Ribbon Rebellion Army are planning and want.

(Chapter 5- Freezer Lake Showdown)

In a deep underground facility, an old man with little hair on his head and a goatee sat back and sipped a cup of tea with a genial smile as he played chess with his old friend, another old man covered in bandages and wielding a cane.

"So, Danzo, what have you to report? Anything new?" He asked, amused at how he could make even such a hard man as Danzo Shimura uncomfortable with his false kindness.

The other old man, Danzo, just shrugged and moved his pawn to an attack position. "Ever since that fool Giovanni has been taken care of, the acquisition of Kanto has gone smoothly. Although, was it absolutely necessary to threaten the boy, Ketchup or something, that his precious mother would have an 'accident' if he didn't follow our commands? Was he really worth all the trouble, such a simple pawn, Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi let his gentle smile grow as he chuckled. "Oh Danzo, such foolishness. Of course acquiring a pawn of Ash KETCHUM's potential was worth it. Especially considering just WHO his mother and father were."

"Oh? And who were they?"

"Delia Ketchum was, by far, one of the most fearsome trainers I had ever seen. She was ruthless and brutal. His father, though...well, he was nothing short of a genius. He was, without a doubt, one of the most intelligent men in the world."

"Sounds like she was a no good punk, to me."

Hiruzen smiled, but his eyes held a dangerous glint. "Do not presume to comment on my daughter again, Danzo."

Knowing when he had crossed the line, Danzo made his move and sent his pawn forward. "Anyways, what do you intend to do about the ever infamous 'Tyrant' and his return to the field? He could become a threat to us and our plans."

"He shall be brought into the fold, or he shall die. There is no middle ground to be had for us. All enemies, no matter how small or seemingly innocent, can't be spared. That is the way of Konoha." Hiruzen said in a steel edged voice.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sighed in relief as he sat back and called Sonzai back to his pokeball, happy that he had gotten that all out of that shitty situation. To have battled all three of the Legendary Three would have been suicide, although he may have been able to do it if he released all of his pokemon, but protecting his friends would have been nearly impossible in the ensuing battle.

It was bad enough that Amy had been ripped from her home by him, and the chances of ever going back were slim to none, as the three were no doubt destroying the Pokemon Center in rage. The girl would be devastated to learn that her entire life had been obliterated, and all because he was unable, and unwilling, to fight those three in any kind of battle.

But what really got him were the secret messages sent to him by Jiraiya. The man had his entire posture in a way that screamed for him to listen even more carefully than he normally would have, and what he heard had given him a small shock:

The Officer Jenny family was compromised.

What did that mean? The family was compromised? Did that mean something he was supposed to know?

The code used was an old one that he had learned from Professor Juniper for fun. And while some of the words may have been screwed more than a five-dime whore, the message had been delivered: Konoha was making it's move.

Snow crunching brought him from his thoughts as he turned to the sound, and watched in a numb detachment as a shadowed figure began to climb the steep hill that Sonzai had teleported them to.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto fumbled for a pokeball, in the hopes of calling out Yugameru or Raizen. His hands fumbled as he felt around for his pokeballs, but froze when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. Turning slowly, he came face to face with the masked form of his father. Time seemed to freeze as he registered the absolute randomness of his appearance, as well as the fact that he felt...not exactly happy to see his sire, but it certainly wasn't hate, more like...relief.

"W-What? Dad? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He stammered out, cursing himself for the stutter. Of all the times for him to get nervous.

Obito just gave a light laugh as he removed his hand and looked around at his sons friends. "Well, I was passing by on my way to Nimbasa City to speak to a contact of mine, when I saw a bright flash of light. Now, being the curious man that I am, I followed and discovered my...offspring and what I assume as his friends in the snow. Now, a better question would be, why are YOU here?"

Naruto glared a bit as he answered. "We would have been attacked if I hadn't of had Sonzai teleport us away from the nearby Pokemon Center."

"Who was attacking you?" Obito inquired.

"The Legendary Three trainers from Sinnoh."

Mmm, that was bad. If those three were here, then that meant that his suspicions were right, and Konoha was a remnant of the Red Ribbon Rebellion. But, he knew for a fact that the two were separate organizations. Just what was going on here? "That is...most troubling news."

Naruto glowered at the ground. Sure, Dad, you haven't seen me in who knows how long, and you're not even concerned with my health? "Yeah, I guess. But, Jiraiya sent me a message through an old code, saying something about the Jenny Family being compromised, or something. Just what does that mean?"

Obito cursed. If the jenny family was compromised, then that meant that the two organizations were already moving and preparing. But for what? "It means that I need to contact your mother, as well as several other people. But, for now, I shall accompany you to the Nimbasa City."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How did you know we were on our way to Nimbasa City?"

"Why else would you brave the cruel frozen wasteland that is Freezer Lake, if you weren't on your way to Nimbasa?"

(Later)

After his friends awoke, and after consoling a near hysterical Amy, the group followed Obito as he lead them to a side route, across the frozen lake.

Placing one foot forward, Naruto began to remember why he disliked Ice-Type pokemon so much. Not only were they cold, but ice was slippery, it hurt when you fell, and getting your ass frozen repeatedly was pissing him off. Why in the name of all things holy and unholy did they have to cross the fucking lake! Couldn't they have spent a few more hours following the safer, less frozen and slippery, main route? Would it have been so bad to be a bit later than planned, instead of die of hypothermia? "I hate this place."

Chuckling, Stefan looked at his friend and said. "Well, look on the brightside."

"What brightside?"

"...I'll tell you when I think of one." Was his reply, after the chubbier teen thought for a minute. In all honesty, he hated this place too, and began to hate Ice-Type pokemon after a group of both Water and Ice-Types came by and shot watery projectiles at the group. It had been through the intervention of Naruto's Metagross, Haka, that the pokemon had been sent off, and the currently floating pokemon was keeping a sharp vigil for any threats.

The pokemon of Freezer Lake were naturally tougher than if they had been in a different area, as the climate was harsh and cruel to them. They were bigger and thicker than others, having to generate some kind of fatty layer to help keep heat in, and they had learned to live off of very little.

Naruto could honestly see the benefits of training his pokemon here for a bit, but the harsh, unforgiving cold made such a thing impossible. He simply hated the cold too much.

(Elsewhere- at that time)

Hunter J sat in her command chair, her legs crossed as she drank a cup of tea and examined the reports her spies had submitted to her with a frown. She had tasked them with, after being given advice by her husband, to find out as much as she could about the Red Ribbon Rebellion Army and Konoha, as he believed that they weren't the same organization.

These reports gave some evidence of that claim, but she wasn't one to jump to conclusions. But, what had made her both shocked and angry, was the interest they had showed towards her estranged son, and his abilities as a pokemon trainer. It hadn't escaped anyones notice the return of the 'Tyrant', nor did it escape them how much his pokemon seemed more powerful. Whatever he had done to make them like that had caught nearly everyone's attention, and many had sought him out to learn his secrets.

None of them got a single thing.

But, the RRR Army was resourceful. They had the means and members to cause problems for every region, and were more than willing to harm a few innocents to get to one person.

J's rather cold look melted away to a worried one as she thought back to the day she had given birth to Naruto, and held him in her arms. He was beautiful, a true example of peace. But, all of it had been shattered when reality dug it's cruel hands into her moments later. He would be hunted, tracked to the last dregs of reality, if only for some fool to get his idiotic revenge against his less than Saintly parents. She had raised him for his early years, keeping him close to her and her pokemon. But, when he was young, she had sent him to Juniper's for protection.

She had lived thirteen years of her life not getting to watch him as he grew up, but she always left presents and gifts for him on his birthday, October Tenth. She never stayed long, just enough to run her hands through his hair and whisper silent words of encouragement to him as he lay asleep, sound in his bed and dreams of a whole and secure family. She would leave, her eyes overflowing with tears, hoping, praying for a second chance.

For redemption.

(With Team Tyrant)

Obito looked back at his son as the teen dealt with the many pokemon who had tried to impede their progress to Nimbasa City by crossing the giant, two mile wide lake. From what he saw of that Metagross, Haka, Naruto was a hell of a trainer, and could probably beat him. But, did that deter him? No. Not at all. If anything, it made him all the more giddy for a battle.

He sent his one visible eye scanning around the group as they walked, occasionally snapping his head to a rustling bush or a crunch of snow. The chances of there being an enemy out here were slim, but this was a war, even if a Cold War, and enemies could be everywhere.

A sudden movement caught his attention and forced him to leap back, narrowly dodging the poisonous purple needles that came from an all too familiar Arbok. Snapping his gaze up, he saw the pale and cruel face of Orochimaru standing there, his arms crossed as he smirked arrogantly at Obito, even as Tsunade came running from behind a snow blind with Jiraiya in tow, both standing in front of Naruto challengingly. "Well well well, if it isn't Obito Uchiha. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Oh, you know me, just decided to take the kids for a nature walk." Obito replied.

Meanwhile, Naruto was going through several battle plans in his head. 'Shit. Despite being below freezing, the ice here is really thin. If I were to use most of my pokemon, then either their weight or attacks would cause all of us to fall under. And that isn't something that we could survive.' "What do you assclowns want? Didn't you get the message back at the Pokemon Center?"

"Oh, we got the message, loud and clear. But Tsunade wasn't keen on letting you go without putting you in your place." Jiraiya said. He saw Naruto frown before the teen nodded and grabbed a certain pokeball.

"Right, then I guess we're battling then, huh?" He replied in a sarcastic voice. "Bring out your pokemon, Old Hag!"

"OLD HAG?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD! FUCK WHAT SARUTOBI WANTS!" Tsunade roared, scaring away quite a few larger pokemon in the vicinity, while the others in the group stayed back and away. "RIP THIS LITTLE SHIT TO SHREDS, GYARADOS!"

From the stream of light came the large Water-Type pokemon as it roared and cracked the ice it was on, making Naruto think quickly. "Come on out, Shinju!"

Shinju was larger than other Typhlosions, his massive bulk was quite intimidating, but he was very, very light on his feet. His flaming back was healthy, the flames reaching several feet away from his body. With a loud snore as it opened it's one good eye, Shinju looked at it's opponent, before giving a snort in contempt. "Ty, Typhlosion."

"Yes, if you beat him, then you can eat him." Naruto should have known the Shinju was going to ask for food. He always did. he even went into his 'cute mode' to get food from random people in cities. He just rolled like that.

The battle began with Shinju dodging several swipes from the larger pokemons tail, before responding with a flame wheel. "Shinju, use Intelligent Hard Work!" The Typhlosion took a breath as it released three balls of flames that travelled faster than expected, making Gyarados stagger from the pain and burning of the attack, not realizing the cracks under it were significantly bigger. He didn't let up, as another move was called out by the Tyrant. "Use Grand Fireball on the ice under Gyarados!"

Taking another breath for the needed oxygen, Shinju breathed out a mass of flames that stayed in front of him until it was around a ten foot ball in radius, before sending it at the ice. The cracks became larger as the pokemon fell, the freezing waters immediately shutting down it's heart from the fire warming it up.

What many didn't know, but Naruto did, was that Gyarados can't survive in below freezing temperatures. They are cold blooded pokemon, and live, primarily, in the Cinnabar Island area, and rarely, if ever, come to places like Freezer Lake. Coupled with the shock and pain from the fire attacks, and Gyarados was easy to beat.

Tsunade snarled, before smirking and pulling a gun out, making Naruto, Shinju, and Team Tyrant tense. "Well, you beat my little pet. No matter, I still win. Now come on, you need to come with us so we can get back to base."

Suddenly, a mass of webs came from nowhere and hit her, pinning her to a large block of ice on the surface of the lake as Jiraiya stood by his Ariados, Suteki, as she spat out the webs. "Now now, Tsunade. I can't have you taking him to the Old Monkey. I still have a job to do."

"What are you doing?! What do you mean?! Answer me!"

"Please allow me to explain. My name is Jiraiya Gama, master spy and agent of the Pokemon rangers, with a senior class license. I was sent by the Captain-Commander to investigate Konoha, and wouldn't you know it? I learned that the war criminal Hiruzen Sarutobi was still alive. Now, you may be wondering how far this deception goes, well, Obito Uchiha wasn't the only one to have stolen some valuable information."

Naruto looked around in shock. What the fuck was going on?! First, there was the incredibly one-sided fight that he always seemed to be a part of, next, Jiraiya was a double-agent! "Hold the fuck up! What the fucking shit hell is going on?"

"Later! Right now, your father is probably finishing Orochimaru off, but could use our help. The man was always more slippery than even a Water-Type!"

(Obito vs. Orochimaru)

Orochimaru cursed his luck. Of all the opponents he had to fight, it had to be Obito Uchiha. The man was a notorious trainer, and was without a doubt Champion level. The chances of using his normal tactics of evasion, sneak attacks, and underhanded moves wouldn't work.

He had his work cut out for him.

"Go Seviper!" He called out as he released his viper like pokemon. He was a specialist when it came to poison and snake like pokemon, and was always careful to only use them.

"Fight, Druddigon!" Bringing out his most powerful pokemon, Obito opened the match. "Use Giga Impact!"

Druddigon jumped into the air and hovered as his fist was covered in a golden aura, before falling fast towards the ground, his fist nearing Seviper as he fell at an alarming rate. "Seviper, dodge and use Poison Needles!"

The serpent blitzed left and turned to Druddigon just as he hit the ground, before firing several purple needles, all of which moved incredibly fast. They hit the larger pokemon in the face, and the effects were almost immediate, and Druddigon staggered, before toughening through it and getting back into his stance. "Druddigon, use Dragon Rage!"

The massive pokemon took a breath as he filled his lungs with energy and oxygen, his chest swelling as he sent the concentrated, dark blue blast of energy at Seviper, getting a direct hit, and rendering it unconscious. Orochimaru snarled and recalled his pokemon back to him, before leaping away and running like a pussybitch.

Sighing, Obito closed his eyes and turned to his son as he ran up with his friends and Jiraiya. "Well, not exactly what I was expecting, but hey, better than a herd of Haxorus, right?"

"Not now. I wanna know, right now, exactly why they were here! What is going on?!" Naruto demanded. He felt his pride hurt a bit at not being able to protect his friends, and he would be damned if he was going to let one of them get hurt.

Jiraiya looked down and said in a serious voice. "War is happening, kid. One that has the power to rip our world apart."

Georgia gasped in shock, while everyone else did too, except for Obito, as he already knew. "What do you mean a war?! What's going on?!"

"Some nearly seventeen years ago, there was a faction of pokemon trainers who disliked the Gym system, as well as the way things were. So, to put it simply, the rebelled and began a war. But, thanks to some help from some dissidents inside the dissidents, they were stopped easily enough. The war ended, but the Red Ribbon Rebellion Army didn't disappear. No, it went underground and hid." Jiraiya began, only to be interrupted by Obito.

"But, there were still some internal problems. Things like who the leader was, what the goal was to be, how things got done, stuff like that. After a few years, a more extreme, dangerous branch broke off with a single, unknown goal. They call themselves Konoha, and they've risen in strength quite a lot lately. As for the remainder of the Red Ribbon Rebellion Army, they have a simplistic goal in mind: They want to rule the world. I don't know how, I don't know why, but all I do know is that they need Mew or the illusive Mewtwo to do so." Obito lectured. His son was going to be a big player in this entire shebang, so he needed to be well informed of the situation, and leaving out information was dangerous.

"So, this Red Ribbon Rebellion Army want to rule the world, huh?" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the sky. It didn't seem fair, to him at least, that they would want to rule the world. If they did, then what happened to the pokemon and trainers that got caught in the middle, who didn't want to fight? Simple; they would be terminated for being weak, or 'against' them.

"Yes, in a simple manner, yes." Obito said. It was a lot of information to take in at one time, but it was imperative that the true danger of the situation be understood.

"I'm still going to Nimbasa City." Naruto said in a voice of finality.

"What! Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have a contact there that may have a lot of information that we could use. As well as a friend who can definitely help us."

"B-but what a-about my h-home?" Amy asked with a stutter. She was still nearly catatonic from the loss of her Pokemon Center, and the cold didn't help either.

"Well, you have a new one. Wherever we are in the world, no matter what, you'll always be welcome with me!" Naruto said in a tone that screamed for someone to argue.

It was a simple, effective solution that worked out for the best, but Amy was glared at by Georgia, who was angry that some pink haired hussy was stealing HER Naruto. She knew him the longest, had been his best friend for years, and was the only one who had ever not judged him for his past as an underground fighter.

"So, now what?" The lake is too broken up here to continue on from here, it's too far to walk back and go the original way, and they didn't have any pokemon capable of carrying them all at once. It was a hard situation, and Iris was able to point that out.

"Hmm, I'll have to call her and ask for a lift. She is supposed to be in the area for the next few weeks after all." Obito mumbled as he brought out a cell phone and punched in a few numbers. "Yeah, it's me...I know...I know...Yes...Wakizashi are the best...we need a pick up...Yes...Fuck yes...with chains...dango and oil...yes...Naruto's with me now...sure...bye, love you." He turned to look at Naruto, who had yet to smile at him once. "That was your mother, she's on her way to pick us up."

Naruto clenched his jaw and looked away as he pulled a pokeball out. Letting it fly, Razien jumped out of the stream of light and looked around in boredom, at least until Naruto gave him a command. "Raizen, you see the man in the orange, one eyehole, orange mask that has a swirl? Attack. Hold nothing back! Show him the power of the Kirin!:"

"Now Naruto, no need to be hasty." Georgia spoke up. At his light glare, she finished her statement. "Finish him quickly and let's get on with it."

AN: Yeah, new chapter. Gonna just say it now, a lot of you were kinda off about the plans of the RRRA and Konoha, but that's okay. However, their motives and plans remain a mystery. What do they want with Mew? What is up with Freezer Lake? How will Naruto act around his nonchalant parent? Will Hunter J get to know Naruto at all? Find out next time on Dragon Ball- er, I mean Naruto the Pokemon Tyrant!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is the newest chapter, and a small surprise at the bottom for those of you who care.

Pairings:

Naruto x Georgia x Amy x Elesa x Cynthia? (was suggested by a reviewer, who pointed out a very good plot point of interest to me. Thanks dude.)

Jesse x James

Naruto's pokemon:

Swampert (Numachi)  
Garchomp (Shiza)  
Haunter (Kyofu)  
Alakazam (Sonzai)  
Absol (Yugameru)  
Luxray (Reserve) (Raizen)  
Toxicroak (Reserve) (Kega)  
Marowak (Reserve) (Gunji)  
Hitmonlee (Reserve) (Rock Lee)  
Scizor (Reserve) (Tsuin)  
Genesect (Reserve) (Tekio)  
Salamence (Madara)  
Darkrai (Reserve) (Kage)  
Typhlosion (Reserve) (Shinju)  
Metagross (Reserve) (Haka)  
Haxorus (Reserve) (Kenpachi)

It has come to my attention, more than once, that people on this site seem to forget that as a FanFiction writer, I have an obligation to at least attempt to entertain one person. Because, in my opinion, if I can get even one person to enjoy my stories, then I have completed this obligation.

And, it has also come to my attention that a favorite Author of mine, SoulReaperCrewe, has dropped off the map. If anyone has any kind of lead on when he'll update his stories, or even come back, I would be grateful.

(Chapter 6- Emotional Weakness)

Everyone sweatdropped as Obito ran around comically, dodging attacks from Raizen, who had a dark, sadistic look on his face. The Luxray was obviously enjoying the torment he was putting his Master's father through, if his grin was anything to go by.

As for Naruto, he was watching passively as his pokemon brutally chased down his father, a bored expression adorning his face as he did. The man deserved to be hit by the Kirin, but at the last moment, changed the attack to simple Raging Bolts that, while not having the power of a Kirin, still hurt like a bitch.

While he appeared aloof and cold on the outside, he was a nervous wreck on the inside, as he hadn't seen his mother in years, not since the day she had arrived for his birthday, and left with the cake.

Yes, she took the entire thing, before he got to eat it!

Now, as he waited for her ship to arrive, he closed his eyes and sighed at what had to be the absolute worst day of his life. First, it was fucking cold. Secondly, he was attacked by the Legendary Three, one of which turns out to have been a spy. And now, now he was waiting for his mother, who willingly estranged him, to arrive and take himself and his friends to Nimbasa City.

Sighing, he recalled Raizen and sat back, trying to avoid the frozen rocks as he stood there with his friends, Team Tyrant, or Team Naruto, or whatever they chose to call themselves. He had no idea, and could barely remember if he wore underwear this morning, let alone what his friends called their little band of crazy people.

The wind howled as he sat there, and he ignored the bitter, cruel chill as best he could, all the while lost in thoughts of when he was in the Wild Zone.

There, he had flourished and grown into a dangerous and powerful trainer, because out there, it was simple: Fight or die. There was no hidden agenda, no plot or ploy for more than what others had. All there was, was the simple truth of nature; if you weren't strong, then you were forgotten. If you were forgotten; then you died.

Simple rules, yet they were so brutal, so honest, that he had a hard time believing them, before he simply agreed and went on with his life. It was what made his training style so effective, he played off of his pokemon's natural want to live and survive. Others treated theirs like they were glass, like they were weak. He didn't, oh no, his knew that if they wanted to have anything to do with him, they had to become strong. So, they gave everything they had in training, and he couldn't have been any prouder.

A sudden change in the breeze alerted him to the arrival of his Mother's ship, which hovered for a bit, before it descended to land and open it's hatch. Naruto stood and walked towards his friends, who all gave him looks, except for Amy, as she was still very shaken up about all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Said girl had clung to him repeatedly during their time together, something that made Georgia very jealous, and she had been nearly catatonic since the Center was destroyed.

Naruto sighed as he stood, stretching his limbs as he did. Now was the moment of truth, time to face the parents, and hope he could keep his temper under control. After all, he did order Raizen to attack his Father with one of his most powerful moves, but that didn't mean much when fighting his own mother.

It was one of his compulsions to do his best to not fight a girl, as he was slightly afraid of beating them. Girls of any age or size, when angered, tossed all logic and reasoning out the window, and became rage monsters full of Righteous Female Fury and Rage. Not something he wanted to deal with.

On a brighter note, now that they were in a quieter place, as well as warmer, he could spend some time with Numachi, his first pokemon, and closest one out of all of them.

The Swampert had been with him for years, and was the closest to him out of all his pokemon, not to say that they weren't all really close, just that he was the closest, and, without a doubt, the strongest out of them all. Time and experience made Numachi grow bigger than others his size, making him as big as a medium sized horse, with a very devious personality. He enjoyed fighting way, way too much, almost like a sociopath, and was keen on toying with his opponents, something he picked up when Naruto had been the Tyrant of the Underworld.

Naruto sighed as he walked up to the man at the bottom of the ramp, awaiting their arrival to close the door and give the order to take off. Leave it to his Mother to not care enough to actually greet them at the door. The walk down the halls of the metallic ship was quiet, as Naruto kept his face decidedly blank as they moved. It wasn't as if there wasn't anything to talk about.

Now that he thought about it, his new friends and older friend had been awfully quiet since seeing the Legendary Three, and were no doubt mentally scarred somehow from seeing the supposed heroes in such a way, and, most likely, break down in a fit of mental insanity at some point during the journey they were on.

His thoughts then went in a completely different direction as he could have sworn that this ship had sunk to the bottom of some lake in Sinnoh. Although, knowing his Mother the way he did, she most likely would have taken precautions to ensure that should that happen, then the ship would be raised. 'But how?' He mused to himself. 'The only way to do that would be some pretty big bags full of helium, enough to lift the entire ship to the surface.'

It was plausible, at least. But the manpower needed for something like that to happen was immense. But, given the fanatical loyalty that her men seemed to have for her, it wasn't really all that much of a surprise that she could get them to do something like that.

The walk through the cold metallic interior was short and brisk, and Naruto was rather glad for it. He had no want to be here, and if it had been up to him, then they probably would have died in the cold.

And even now it was taking all of his concentration on controlling his temper to not release his more destructive pokemon and blow this place to shit. They could do it too. Hell, all he had to do was give Shiza the order, and blam! This place was as good as shit.

But a quick look from Georgia made him rethink that plan, as he saw that she somehow knew what he was thinking, and gave him a 'light' glare. And by light, it was a full on Death Glare of Death (Trademarked by the National Nox Association for Scared Shitless Men) that would have killed weaker men. But, he didn't get to be where he was by being weak.

They entered the control room and there she sat, all comfortable and happy on her little throne of metal, overseeing the flying fortress. Her hair was still the striking silver he remembered it to be, and her icy blue eyes still held little to no warmth. All in all, she looked just like she did all those years ago outside Aunt Juniper's Laboratory, except with a few crows feet under her eyes.

Obito gave his not so secret wife a hidden smile, one she returned momentarily, so fast no one saw, before he spoke up. "J, it's been quite some time since we've last seen each other. Far too long."

J simply let out a bark of laughter. It was true enough. Nearly a week without his company was almost unbearable. "I suppose so, Obito. Now, what's this about extra passengers your message talked about?"

Naruto stepped from behind Obito and gave a halfhearted wave as he kept his face decidedly neutral. Although it was hard, as her face was one of shock, while Obito simply chuckled uncomfortably. This was going to be a very awkward situation, and no doubt the teen had already made up his mind on getting the answers he's wanted for years, almost his entire life.

Shit was gonna go down soon, he just knew it.

Shifting slightly, Obito gave a sheepish chuckle as he scratched the back of bis head. "Well, about that...You see, I sort of, accidentally, ran into Naruto-Boy here and his friends, and they kind of ran into the Legendary Three who chased us, fought us, and it turns out that Jiraiya was the secret contact I was supposed to meet."

J blinked and sighed as she rubbed her temples, she would get the full story when everyone was rested, fed, and warm from the ever bitter and cruel weather of Freezer Lake, then she would deal with the, no doubt emotional, conversation with her estranged son. But, for now, she had to speak with Obito about some more closer to home things. "I'll have my men take you to some rooms where there will be warm clothes and food for you to wear and eat. Obito, I need you to stay and speak to me for a bit."

The others of the newly renamed Team Akatsuki, by popular vote, walked out, while Obito took his mask off, showing the scarred right side of his face. He was surprisingly boyish looking, with bright onyx eyes and a friendly smile. "It has been quite some time, my love."

She brought her hand up and rubbed his scarred right cheek lovingly, her eyes far more gentle than anything her henchman had ever seen. It was a look reserved for her small, fractured family and her pokemon. "So it has, Koibito."

Obito grinned as he brought her closer to him, his lips brushing against hers as they kissed. After a moment, they pulled away from the other, and Obito spoke up, his voice lacking the usual fire it normally did. "Naruto-Boy is going to have a lot to say to us."

It wasn't a question, but rather a statement that made the two uncomfortable, despite the truth in it. "I know. We'll cross that bridge later."

"The problem isn't the bridge that is right there, directly ahead of us. The problem is crossing it and surviving." Obito remarked. "Naruto-Boy has become a fearsome Pokemon Master, and has already been dragged into our mess by way of Looker, alongside the Red Ribbon and Konoha. I fear he may make the wrong choice on who he sides with."

She raised a delicate eyebrow as she regarded what he had implied. "You're saying that he'll be a major player in the future. That his choices could decide how this 'Cold War' goes."

It was a scary thought, and one that they both felt needed even more consideration.

(With Naruto)

The rooms were nice, he had to give them that. They had the basic essentials, such as a bed and a desk, with enough room to be comfortable. But a nice room isn't what he wanted. He wanted to, at the very least, get to speak to his parents privately, about anything and everything.

His questions, questions that had plagued him for years, ever since his childhood, rang through his mind. Why did they do it? Why did they leave? Did they care for him? Were the proud of him?

All his life, he had doubts at his own worth. It was, admittedly, a petty, ugly thing to have doubts over, but he had them. If his own parents threw him away, then what did that make him? The answer to that question wasn't one he could ever find in a book, nor one the Aunt Juniper could ever answer. It was a mystery that had plagued him since he had first gotten Numachi.

A soft knock at his door grabbed his attention, and he opened it to find Georgia shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, obviously bothered by something. "Georgia! What're you doing here?"

The red-head let out a nervous laugh as she replied. "Well, I was roaming around when I heard a lot of pacing in here, so I decided to investigate."

Naruto noticed that, indeed, he had been pacing. It was a habit he had picked up when he thought over things too much in his head. And from the comical rut in the center of his room, he had obviously been in a very, very deep thought. He sweatdropped as he turned to her once more. "Um...yeah. This is gonna be awkward, but would you like to come in?"

She gave a small, fast nod and entered, before she realized Naruto's state of dress, or lack thereof. He was only wearing a pair of black pants, his lean and muscled chest She noted the small scars that appeared randomly, and filed it away for later. None of them were what looked like debilitating or life threatening, and none of them were over vital organs, so she assumed that he got them during his time in the Wild Zone.

They sat there, Naruto at his desk, Georgia on his bed, in a very awkward silence that neither knew how to get out of. The redhead looked around and saw his pokeballs, more specifically his oldest looking pokeball, the one that housed Numachi. "So, we haven't gotten to really talk all that much since your rather interesting emergence from you welf induced exile."

The teen laughed weakly. "Yeah. We haven't, have we? I mean, we never really spoke that much about, well, anything."

She smiled slightly at that. "Yeah, and me getting attacked by Ash really put a damper on things, not to mention immediately going on this journey to Nimbasa City to meet this contact of yours, encountering the Legendary Three, and getting even more confused as to just what all this crazy shit has to do with one another, I suppose I can forgive you."

"Bwahahaha! You certainly know how to bring up my spirits, especially with...them, nearby." Naruto remarked after his bark of laughter.

Georgia gave a soft smile as she gripped his hand suddenly. "You know, you have to forgive them sometime. They only did what they thought was best for you."

He scowled and looked down at the metal floor. "Yeah well, it's not that easy." He murmured. "It's not like I can just forgive them right off the bat. You have no idea how much I really want to forgive them and just forget the entire thing, but I can't. It's as if-"

"-They abandoned you at a young age, Naruto." Georgia said in empathy. Growing up with an abusive father made her knowledgeable about the hardships of others, and especially about the incredibly complicated matter that was Naruto's relationship with his parents. "But they're here now, close. You can get your answers and, maybe, have some kind of good relationship with them."

He sighed heavily as he leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Easier said than done. I wouldn't know what to begin with in the first place. 'Hey Mom! I know that you haven't been a very big part of my life since I was a kid, but hey, wanna go and spend some mother-son time together?' That wouldn't work."

"I'm not saying forgive them instantly. Just...make their redemption easier on them. Give them a chance to earn your forgiveness."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking for, Naruto. It's not a weakness to forgive people who've wronged us."

"Yeah, but these emotions that come with it, are definitely making me weaker than I was when I was the Tyrant. It was simpler then! All I had to worry about was making as much cash, and gaining as much influence as possible! Feelings and emotions had no worth then. But now I feel guilt over what I've done, and what I might do if this whole Red Ribbon and Konoha thing doesn't pass soon."

His oldest, longest friend grabbed his hand and squeezed as she hugged him tightly. "We'll weather this storm together, because there isn't anywhere I'd rather be."

(Freezer Lake)

A figure moved across the ice in a speedy fashion, a long red scarf whipping around in the wind as he ran. Brown hair in a drab fashion, with a black half-jacket and a black, long sleeved shirt, with black cargo pants and black boots made up his attire, while he had a symbol on a headband secured around his forehead. On it was a spiraling leaf with a massive gash running through it.

Stopping when he saw Red Ribbon forces retrieving the damaged bodies of Tsunade and Orochimaru, he took out recording device and hid himself. His black eyes narrowed as he watched the two glare at an Old Man with a cane, who simply smirked and walked back to a truck nearby.

This was big news, and Sai Gaka was not about to have a lead for the Pokemon Protection Agency, or PPA, fall through the cracks. He recorded the faces of each person there, and shut it off. This would be big, and if what his brain was telling him was right, then the Old Man was Danzo Shimura, a fallen, disgraced Pokemon Trainer.

Moving away slightly, Sai quickly called out his Spearow and hopped onto it's back before taking off.

Looker was gonna need to see this, and then maybe they could land the Old Warhawk in prison, or even better in Sai's opinion, executed for treason. The only problem was, he was a Gym Leader in Unova, and had a major base, his main base, in Nimbasa City where he would no doubt be.

The problem with that was that Nimbasa City was a city of Culture, and there wasn't really much of a Orderly Presence there with that particular branch of the Jenny family. It was as if only certain criminals were being arrested, and the bigger, more corrupt, criminals walked free...

Before he could get far enough away, his Spearow was hit by a stream of bubbles, knocking it out at the unexpected critical. Falling to the cold, unforgiving surface of Freezer Lake, Sai felt no more after he hit with a crunch, falling into a deep unconsciousness.

Danzo looked at his Empoleon and nodded at the good job. The spy was unconscious, and ready for interrogation for information and indoctrination.

Danzo stopped himself from chuckling at the bad rhyme as his men, the Red Ribbon ROOT, grabbed the teen and hauled him into a truck, where he would be transported to Nimbasa City.

Where everything would change.

(Same Time- With Sarutobi)

He watched with a cruel glee as his wayward daughter was brought before him on her knees, a sick grin on his weathered face. Fulfilment filled him as he gazed at her lovely face, and he was reminded of his deceased Biwako.

He snapped out of the past and looked at her, a strange, dark glint in his old, beady black eyes. "You thought that you could run. Thought you could abandon the glory that is the, how did you put it, 'extremist' faction of the Red Ribbon Army? Well, think again. As punishment for your crime, you shall donate your womb to the birth of Soldiers to our cause."

Delilah Ketchum snarled as she was dragged away, the dark and cruel laughter of her old father reaching her ears as Ash Ketchum watched in an apathetic manner. He had been offered a chance, an opportunity, by his Grandfather, and who was he to argue with his elders?

So what if it lead to war? Konoha and the Red Ribbon Army were invincible. What did they have to fear? That Naruto guy? In time, he would be nothing before Ash and his new pokemon. No more mister nice guy.

He was no longer Ash Ketchum.

He was Hokaku Sarutobi, now, and he WILL become a God.

AN: Yeah, I had Ash jump off the crazy train. For what purpose? 'Cuz it moves the plot and gets it going in the direction that I want it to go. Is he a threat? Maybe. Will Naruto finally get his Harem? Next chapter is full of Naruto and Georgia fluff, so next four, five chapters.

Am I late for this update? Oh bloody fuck yeah I am.

Please submit five entries for Obito's Pokemon, and remember he already has a Druddigon.

Peace in the Center West!


End file.
